<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lazarus taxon by mihael_jeevas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413437">lazarus taxon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihael_jeevas/pseuds/mihael_jeevas'>mihael_jeevas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihael_jeevas/pseuds/mihael_jeevas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really?” his father asks curiously. “I didn’t know you two were acquainted. How do you know each other?”</p><p>While his positions at Jurassic World and in life have allowed Itachi to conquer a variety of challenges, there’s not a single skill or experience that has prepared him for this moment. Because Itachi has no idea how to explain to his father that the reason he knows this man is that he slept with him four years ago and never returned a single one of his calls or texts.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ShiIta is Love✨HashiMada is Life</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. triassic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(or: How Itachi, The Corporate Cynic, and Shisui, The Idealist Fledgling Raptor Trainer, Fall in Love via a Prehistoric Amusement Park.)</p><p>also, a content warning for brief descriptions of the mistreatment of animals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><b>lazarus taxon</b> <em>(n.)</em></span>: in paleontology, a lazarus taxon refers to organisms--from a single species to an entire group--that disappear from the fossil record only to appear again. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Itachi has never been the kind of person that believes in fate. As a boy his father had drilled the importance of hard work into his head, and it had been a lesson Itachi had carried with him long after he realized the man’s guidance wasn’t actually worth all that much. It wasn’t luck or good fortune that had led to Itachi many successes in life. Truthfully, fate had always seemed like a childish concept to him, an excuse for people to hang their hats on when things went wrong in their lives and they weren’t willing to take responsibility for their own actions. </p><p>That said, it’s hard for Itachi not to feel some sort of cosmic influence is manipulating his course in life when one day Uchiha Fugaku summons his eldest son into his office at the heart of Isla Nublar. Given his position as the puppetmaster of InGen, it isn’t often that his father actually finds himself on the humid and sandy shores of Jurassic World. But every time he does Itachi feels a familiar, childish pull of anxiety, the little voice in his head that drives himself to push himself to succeed, to please. It’s as if the last four years Itachi has spent almost single-handedly managing this glorified amusement park suddenly vanish in a puff as he meets his father’s judgemental black gaze. </p><p>“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me,” Fugaku tells him, waving a hand to silently order Itachi to sit. And, as always, Itachi obeys his father’s commands. </p><p>“It’s no trouble, Father,” Itachi assures him as he settles into the immaculate white leather chair that no doubt costs half of his yearly salary. “Was there something you needed?”</p><p>“Yes and no,” Fugaku replies, which is fittingly ominous for the man. “I wanted to discuss a recent change that Hiruzen is implementing to the park.” </p><p>It takes an extraordinary amount of restraint on Itachi’s part to keep his comments regarding the CEO of Jurassic World and the sheer effort he spends weekly cleaning up the man’s air-headed messes to himself. For all the years he’s lived on the island--first as a boy while his father built his career, then as an intern after college, and finally as yet another cog in the Jurassic World machine--he’s regarded Sarutobi Hiruzen with an almost bleak sort of awe. It was shocking to Itachi that a man would possess such power and wealth, yet seem almost clueless when it came to maintaining that empire. Then again, he thinks dryly, perhaps all rich and influential men were nothing more than fools in the end.</p><p>Unaware of Itachi’s thoughts on the matter, Fugaku continues, “As I’m sure you’re aware, the board has been planning for sometime now to come up with a new attraction to boost both ticket and merchandise sales.” Of course Itachi is aware of it; it had been his idea in the first place. But, like most of his suggestions regarding Jurassic World, it had been thoroughly steamrolled until a man with more money and respect to his name could repackage it as his own brilliant, brand new invention. Which, as it were, is exactly what Hiruzen is planning to do. “The project has been in the works for a while now, but it’s going to be quite controversial. We thought it best to keep it under wraps until we were certain it was viable.”</p><p>“I take it you’re certain now?” Itachi asks, and Fugaku nods.</p><p>“We’ve had great success with the assets we’ve created so far, but as long as this park has been in construction there’s been one species that we’ve been unable to successfully replicate. Unfortunately, it’s also the one species that every dim-witted tourist that sets foot on this island is looking for.”</p><p>A chill works its way down Itachi’s spine as he guesses, “Velociraptors.” </p><p>It’s an idea that’s almost too macabre to even contemplate, let alone execute. For better or worse, the general public’s more than aware of the chaos and bloodshed that led to the destruction of the first park. It’s a shroud that lingers over Itachi’s everyday life, as no matter how hard he tries to maintain order and prioritize safety there will always be someone who looks at him as if he’s a capricious madman. </p><p>Because of Jurassic Park’s spectacular failure, the image of the velociraptor--a brilliant and ruthless predator stalking the shadows, picking men off one by one--has captivated the average person’s interest in a way that no other species has. So, ever since that original park, Jurassic World has been chasing the holy grail of a fully operational, successful, and controlled raptor exhibit--and, considering the way his father is currently speaking, Itachi’s sure the board has finally captured that elusive golden ticket. </p><p>“You’re correct,” Fugaku says, though at this point the admission isn’t necessary, and with careful muscular control Itachi holds back a frown. Perhaps this is the reason why no one decided to share this information with him despite the fact he’s the Operations Manager for this entire establishment; given the way he’s previously spoken about subjects such as animal welfare and reducing employee hazards, perhaps they sensed he wouldn’t exactly be on board with the wild idea of releasing one of the world’s most dangerous beasts onto the Earth again. </p><p>Either way, regardless of his own personal feelings on the decision, Itachi intends to oversee it with the same attention to detail he brings to any other project. “It’s a risky move, but it could prove to be quite lucrative if executed properly,” he eventually replies, evenly as he’s able. “I know in prior years other raptors were bred, but they were culled because they proved to be more trouble than they were worth. What’s changed since then?”</p><p>“According to our geneticists, the sequences on the upcoming crop will give them a reduced level of aggression and increased agreeability, though to be honest I’m not convinced that isn’t just smoke and mirrors.” Darkly, Itachi’s inclined to agree; there was a world of difference between breeding a dog for temperament and trying to strip millions of years of prey drive from a wild--and previously extinct--animal. “Given that I’m not completely sold on their claims, it’s more a question of who has changed than what.”</p><p>As if on cue, a knock arrives at his father’s door, and in seconds the visitor’s face appears in the frame. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” the man says--at least, that’s what Itachi <em> thinks </em> the man says, because the sight of him alone causes Itachi’s brain to spontaneously stop functioning. </p><p>“Not at all,” Fugaku responds, completely unaware of his son’s inner turmoil. “As a matter of fact we were just discussing your contract with us.”</p><p>“Must have been why my ears were burning,” the man replies, his smile broadening into a full-on grin the moment he catches sight of Itachi positively dying in front of his father’s desk. </p><p>If there was a God in this world, He would open a hole in Fugaku’s freshly steam-cleaned carpet and let Itachi fall to his demise. But clearly there isn’t, as instead of time ceasing entirely it drags on and leads to Fugaku announcing, “Itachi, this is Uchiha Shisui. He’s an expert in the growing field of paleo-behavioral studies, which makes him the ideal candidate for rearing the velociraptors and readying them for the public.”</p><p>“We’ve met,” Itachi all but chokes out, clearing his throat to expel the sudden lump that’s formed in it. From the other side of the room he can see Shisui fighting a laugh, and in that moment he wishes Shisui would fall in a hole and die, too. </p><p>“Really?” his father asks curiously. “I didn’t know you two were acquainted. How do you know each other?”</p><p>While his positions at Jurassic World and in life have allowed Itachi to conquer a variety of challenges, there’s not a single skill or experience that has prepared him for this moment. Because Itachi has no idea how to explain to his father that the reason he knows this man is that he slept with him four years ago and never returned a single one of his calls or texts.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As a rule, Itachi has never been the type to pursue casual sex. It’s not a stance born out of any morality or inherent romanticism; more than anything, Itachi simply doesn’t have the time for relationships and isn’t eager to lead a person on in the hopes of satisfying an idiotic carnal urge. </p><p>That said, rules are by their very nature designed to be broken, and if the years have taught Itachi anything it’s that, as much as he tries, he’s never been a saint. So, four years before Shisui oh so casually strolled into Fugaku’s office to blow up Itachi’s carefully controlled existence, Itachi had decided not to listen to the angels of his better nature, a choice his future self would curse him for. </p><p>It had all started because of a conference that Fugaku had insisted Itachi accompany him to. On the one hand, it had been a smart move for Fugaku to force his hand--typical of his shrewd, business-minded father--given that the event would be filthy with some of the most respected and well-known members of the steadily growing dinosaur industrial complex. Itachi, fresh out of college and already stained with accusations of nepotism, would have been wise to seize the opportunity to boost his career and give himself a sense of legitimacy amongst those whose opinions mattered most.</p><p>On the other hand, it had been dreadfully boring drifting from lecture to lecture, alternating between listening to ancient men monologue about subjects they clearly didn’t value and having his hand shaken by men who circle-jerked about their own brilliance and importance. A childhood full of fancy functions and expensive suits had done little to endear Itachi to such flagrant displays; despite being the son of one of the wealthiest men the world had ever seen, if anything that kind of behavior was far more likely to repulse than impress him, and it took a near Herculean strength to maintain his polite facade as he drifted from millionaire to billionaire. </p><p>It was exactly why, during a presentation on deflecting criticism from environmentalists regarding the impact of dinosaur de-extinction on climate change, he found his attention drifting towards the only other soul in the room who wasn’t riveted by the comic sans-heavy slideshow. Truthfully Shisui had caught his attention much earlier in the weekend, as Itachi frequently found himself distracted by his easy smile and mop of curly dark hair. Of course, it had also helped that he’d helmed one of the few lectures Itachi hadn’t wanted to sleep through, a discussion on the dangers of anthropomorphization when it came to the care and keeping of de-extinct creatures. Itachi had wanted to approach him after it had ended, but getting through the throng of adoring fans had proved more difficult than expected. (Not that Itachi couldn’t see why; surely it wasn’t just the lure of a thrilling debate on operant conditioning that was drawing the crowd in.)</p><p>But as some downtrodden oil tycoon went into lurid detail about the reality of carbon emissions, Itachi had certainly managed to secure Shisui’s attention. Glancing across the room, he was pleased to find Shisui watching him with interest. He was even more pleased when the moment their gaze met, Shisui rolled his eyes dramatically at the droning that surrounded them. For his part, Itachi had smiled to himself, the gesture hidden by the cover of his hand, and resolved to get to know the handsome stranger a little bit better by the time the weekend concluded. </p><p>After the talk concluded, Itachi wasn’t surprised to find Shisui lingering by the doorway and certainly wasn’t disappointed as the man approached him. “Let me guess,” Shisui started, “you’ve come to argue about the value of corporate deregulation and crony capitalism.”</p><p>Snorting inelegantly, Itachi replied, “Hardly. Another word out of his wrinkly mouth, and I might have gone extinct myself.”</p><p>“Well, luckily we have the technology to bring you right back.” Despite the collection of people all around them it was easy to feel like the only person in the world when Shisui was looking at him. “Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I’m--”</p><p>“I know who you are,” Itachi interrupted, and Shisui tilted his head curiously.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“With all due respect, it would be hard not to, given that there are posters of your face all over this building.”</p><p>Groaning, Shisui said, “Ugh, don’t even get me started. That shit is mortifying.”</p><p>“And here I thought you might be the type to brag about it.”</p><p>“In that case you’re an even smarter man than I pegged you for,” Shisui retorted, and Itachi couldn't help but grin in return. </p><p>Unlike much of the conference’s population, Shisui was shockingly enjoyable to talk to, which is probably why Itachi had abandoned his manners so quickly at the sight of him. “Forgive me, my name is--”</p><p>“Oh, I know who <em> you </em> are, too,” Shisui informed him, a sudden sharpness entering his tone that caught Itachi by surprise. The question must have been clear on his face as Shisui explained, “Your father’s asked me to work for him, like, five times during this stupid conference, and I’m going to tell you the same thing I told him.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“That I’d rather die than work at your overpriced roadside attraction.”</p><p>In theory, Itachi supposed that the comment should sting, considering the fact that Shisui had insulted both his family and his own chosen path in life. But the observation didn’t hurt Itachi; if anything, it fascinated him, and Itachi wanted to know more about this man whose perspective was so far from his own. “In that case, you are absolutely much smarter than I am,” he said, and Itachi could feel Shisui’s answering laughter, the sound warm and rich, in his bones. </p><p>After that, it had been only natural to accept Shisui’s invitation to dinner. The sad fact of the matter was that hiding from the world with Shisui in a cheap bar nursing even cheaper beers left Itachi feeling more alive in the span of a few hours than he had in years. Whatever fears Itachi may have had that Shisui was merely a very pretty face with a few charming words attached to him disappeared almost immediately after they were seated at their scuffed up and questionably clean wooden table. </p><p>Over the next few hours Itachi had learned that Shisui had inherited his paleontologist father’s earnest love of dinosaurs and his psychologist mother’s more complicated affection for psychology before proceeding to combine the two in the most unexpected of fashions. In turn, Itachi had delivered his own tale of woe, the same song and dance of being a rich man’s emotionally manipulated son, a story Shisui was no doubt more than familiar with considering he went to--</p><p>“<em>Cornell</em>?” Itachi had asked, eyes wide with disbelief. “<em>You </em> went to Cornell University?” </p><p>“Um, ouch?” Shisui laughed, looking impossibly endeared despite the slight. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” Itachi countered. “It’s just that you don’t seem like the type of person to be an Ivy Leaguer. You’re so--”</p><p>“Poor?” Shisui offered, and Itachi nearly rolled his eyes in return.</p><p>“Normal.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault they had the best zoology program in the world,” he said with a shrug. “Why, where’d you go to school? Harvard?”</p><p>“... Yale,” Itachi admitted, after a pause, and Shisui’s answering smirk was just enough to have him blushing beneath the faint glow of the bar’s dim lighting. </p><p>By the end of the night, Itachi was intoxicated enough by Shisui’s very presence to throw all caution to the wind and follow the man back to his overpriced hotel, and… well, the rest was history. Though Itachi would die before ever admitting it, the truth was that it ended up being the best sex Itachi’s had in his life, which is probably why the universe is now going out of its way to punish him for it.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“This isn’t funny,” Itach tells Shisui in the current moment, as they’re trapped on a seemingly endless elevator ride down to the lobby. Now that they’re stuck together in such an incredibly tight space, Itachi can’t help but notice how kind the years have been to him. Shisui’s boyish good looks have definitely matured, but if anything the lines around his eyes and the five o’clock shadow along his jawline only serve to make him even more handsome. It’s infuriating, as is Shisui’s seemingly uncontrollable laughter as he stands beside Itachi. </p><p>“You’re right, it’s not funny,” Shisui replies, before seeming to break down in hysterics once more, his broad shoulders shaking as he adds, “It’s actually hilarious.” </p><p>His irritation spiking, Itachi whirls on Shisui and only grows more annoyed once he’s face-to-face with the man. Itachi’s self-control is one of his greatest strengths, a piece of himself that keeps him grounded in a high-stakes, high-stress career he’s spent years taming. Yet all that poise leaves him in a rush as he takes in the delighted curve of Shisui’s mouth and the crinkling around his eyes. At that moment it’s almost startling to think about how he once slept with this man, considering the fact that Itachi absolutely <em> hates </em> him. “How could you not tell me that you were coming here?” he demands, and Shisui all but scoffs in return.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” he asks. “‘S not like you and I have done much speaking to each other over the last few years.” </p><p>Despite himself, a twinge of guilt pulls at Itachi’s chest. The feeling must show on his face because Shisui says, “Don’t bother getting all worked up about it; that wasn’t exactly my first time at the one night stand rodeo. We both got what we wanted, it’s nothing to cry about.”</p><p>“Right,” Itachi agrees, a bit thickly. It bothers him, for reasons he can’t articulate to himself and certainly <em> won’t </em> articulate to Shisui, to hear their admittedly short history summarized so bluntly. But it’s not exactly a sensation Itachi can deny without exposing a part of himself he’d rather keep hidden.</p><p>Rather than continuing to pick at that particular sore spot, he decides to change the subject. “The first time we met, you looked me in the eye and told me you would never take a job on Isla Nublar. What changed?”</p><p>Some of the good humor drains from Shisui’s face as he answers, “Your delusional father decided to unleash velociraptors on the world again, that’s what.” </p><p>“So that’s what this is? A way to advance your career by tying yourself to the wagon of innovation?”</p><p>“Hardly. This is me throwing myself to the wolves to prevent more people from getting killed by those things.”</p><p>“Oh, would you like a medal for your troubles?” Itachi retorts dryly. “It must be so terrible, lowering yourself from your impossibly high horse to slum it with cretins like myself and my family. Truly, I don’t know how you can survive being crushed under the weight of the piles and piles of money my father is no doubt throwing at you.” </p><p>“Hey,” Shisui cuts in lowly, matching Itachi with a heat of his own. “I didn’t come here to fight with you, and I <em> definitely </em> didn’t come here to have my character assassinated by some snotty rich kid I haven’t seen in years.” Exhaling harshly, Shisui adds, calmer than before, “You don’t want me here because I’m some weird reminder you’re human like the rest of us? Fine, I get that. But don’t turn around and try to make it seem like I came here to be a freeloading douchebag that doesn’t care about these animals.”</p><p>The rebuke digs at Itachi as silence settles between them, the only sound the humming of the elevator and the whirring of dead air. Eventually, and more than a little against his will, Itachi murmurs, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>To his surprise, Shisui shifts beside him, seemingly uncomfortable with the sentiment. “Don’t mention it,” he says, and Itachi is more than happy to follow his lead. </p><p>Believing the conversation to be finished, Itachi nearly jumps when Shisui cuts through the quiet to tell him, “I’m sorry, too.” His shock must be visible because Shisui explains, “You were right; I probably should have said something about accepting your father’s offer. I should have known it would make things… difficult, for you.” </p><p>“Not at all,” Itachi argues, and Shisui raises an eyebrow in return. “We are mature adults--in theory,” he adds, ignoring the smirk from Shisui the comment earns him. “I see no reason why we cannot put the past behind and behave in a responsible and professional fashion.” </p><p>“‘Professional,’ huh?” Shisui hums, somehow managing to make the word sound lewd as it rolls off his tongue. From the corner of his eye Itachi catches the way Shisui is watching him--thoughtful and just this side of hungry--and deeply wishes he did not. “Sure, I can do that.” </p><p>After what feels like an eternity they finally arrive at their destination, the elevator doors opening to reveal the vast lobby of glittering crystals and marble floors. But Itachi pays the familiar sight no mind, far too focused on his current company and the memories said company stirs up. </p><p>It isn’t until an annoyed businessman in an ill-fitting suit clears his throat meaningfully that Itachi comes back to himself. Ignoring both the judgmental look of the man in front of him and the amused curl of Shisui’s smile, he simply says, “We’ll see about that,” before storming out of the elevator.</p><p>The most terrible thing of all is that he’s not sure whose demeanor he’s more worried about--Shisui’s or his own. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Though it pains Itachi to admit it, there’s a not insignificant part of him that hopes, against all odds, Shisui will be terrible at his job. It’s not as if he’s cruel enough to actively wish for Shisui’s failure or suffering; it’s just his baser instincts flaring up, shifting against the discomfort of being anything less than perfect for once in his otherwise impeccable life.</p><p>But given who Shisui is and why he was hired, it isn’t long before Itachi’s unkind secret wish vanishes into the air like a puff of smoke. While Itachi had suspected he might take the week to settle in and get to know the island before diving into his work, unsurprisingly Shisui blows past his expectations and gets down to business immediately.</p><p>The day after his arrival Shisui appears in Itachi’s office like a headache. His wariness must show on his face because in seconds Shisui is raising his hands in surrender and tells him, “I come in peace.”</p><p>It’s enough to get Itachi to close his laptop. “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“I was hoping you might be able to spare an hour or two to show me around the place. Y’know, help me see what I’ve gotten myself into.”</p><p>Itachi neglects to mention that he knows for a fact, despite all his cursing of the island, Shisui has been to Isla Nublar at least twice during his college days to complete his thesis. He also neglects to mention that the park is intentionally designed to be literally simple enough for a child to navigate it on their own. “I have three meetings to attend, seven proposals to read through, and two interviews to conduct, yet you expect me to drop everything to act as your tour guide?”</p><p>“Kinda?” Shisui offers, and the answer would be deeply offensive were it not for the glint of sweet hopefulness in his eyes. </p><p>It must be a sudden madness that seizes Itachi, because before he even realizes what’s happening he says, “I can spare an hour, but that’s it.”</p><p>Shisui’s answering grin is as bright as the summer sun. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>The decision to give in to Shisui’s request is one that Itachi takes great pains to rationalize. As he finds himself baking in the already-scorching July morning, he reasons to himself that given his shiny new position as Shisui’s keeper it’s only logical to acclimate to the man’s presence now. It’s like ripping off a Band-Aid, stirring up a little awkward trouble now to spare himself even more discomfort down the line. </p><p>Considering the rather… fraught pattern of their relationship thus far, Itachi isn’t exactly sure what to expect from their little stroll. But whatever tension he’s mentally prepared himself for never materializes. To his surprise, Shisui appears to be out to cure Itachi of his doubts regarding his professionalism and remains on his best behavior as they walk the hot, winding asphalt trails of Jurassic World. </p><p>Of course, such behavior apparently means ignoring Itachi entirely, but hey. It’s better than them fighting again. </p><p>Having spent the majority of his life trapped within the confines of Isla Nublar, there are a variety of things inside the park that feel as familiar to him as breathing, yet probably feel profoundly alienating to any newcomer. There’s the feel of the air, thick with humidity as it clings to a person’s skin, and the taste of salt and sea that fills someone’s chest with every inhale. There’s also the scents of various fried, greasy foods on the winds and the stench of alcohol soaking into the atmosphere despite the early time of day. But more than anything there’s the crowds, bodies everywhere the eye can see, which are downright oppressive in the current moment as the park is entering its peak season. It’s almost comical how uneasy Itachi is around the massive group of humans given the fact he was all but born and raised around such insanity. But the collection of crying children, beleaguered parents, and lovesick couples pushes at him regardless, and idly Itachi wishes he’d had the bright idea to bring Tylenol along for the ride. </p><p>Eventually, the combination of Shisui’s lack of communication and the shrieking of a thousand voices catches up with him. As they wait in line at one of Jurassic World’s three Starbucks, Itachi risks a look at his unusually silent companion. “Well?” he presses, hoping to at least use conversation to distract himself. “Is it as terrible as you were expecting?”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s worse,” Shisui all but groans. “Way, <em> way </em> worse.” </p><p>Though he’s loath to admit it, the comment pokes at a bruised part of himself he takes great pains to hide away. For better or worse, Jurassic World is the closest thing he’s ever had to a home, and Itachi’s put more time and effort into shaping this park into something he could be proud of, something his father could be proud of him <em> for </em>. “All the more reason to get our adventure over with, then,” he replies thinly, ignoring the quizzical look Shisui shoots him in favor of placing a much-needed coffee order. </p><p>With what Shisui describes as “an ungodly sugary monstrosity” clasped firmly in his sweaty palm, Itachi dives into the sea of humanity and leaves it up to Shisui to keep up with him. Because there is no God or mercy in this world, Shisui stays in step with him effortlessly, taking in the park around him with a scientist’s methodical eye. As they walk, Itachi finally decides to bite the bullet and question why any of this is even happening when ninety-nine percent of the park is frankly none of Shisui’s business. The answer is quick as it is annoying: since the raptors are still in incubation and remain weeks away from hatching, Shisui has apparently decided to transfer his work ethic to the treatment of every other animal in the park. </p><p>“I’m not here to make trouble,” Shisui adds as soon as he catches sight of the storm brewing on Itachi’s features.</p><p>“All evidence to the contrary,” Itachi counters, and naturally Shisui has the gall to grin at the reply.</p><p>“I mean it,” he insists. “Causing drama and ruffling feathers isn’t exactly my bag--despite our little spat yesterday,” he amends, a tad rueful. “I just think you guys could benefit from a new perspective.” </p><p>“We’ll see,” is all Itachi can offer in return, and wisely Shisui keeps the witticisms he’s no doubt crafting to himself. </p><p>The first stop on the tour Itachi is rapidly regretting agreeing to is, of all things, the petting zoo. Given the fact that Itachi is (in theory) an adult man with a busy and exhausting career, it’s been more years than he can count since he found himself in the dusty barnyard of the Gentle Giants exhibit. Still, though he’d rather die than admit it, the sight of the small creatures stumbling around on their newborn legs feasting from the hands of the adoring children all around them softens his heart, just a bit. </p><p>Unfortunately, the sight has the exact opposite effect on his companion. “Shit like this sends my blood pressure through the roof,” Shisui whispers in his ear as Itachi flashes his employee badge to allow them to cut through the crowd. “A whole swarm of kids surrounding these poor baby animals. Do you know how many hamsters on average die each year because they've been dropped by children?”</p><p>“No, and I don’t want to,” Itachi firmly informs him. Mercifully Shisui lets the subject drop, his attention snatched by an equally troubling subject. </p><p>On the edge of the yard a little boy, acting up without a single adult to stop him, swipes at a gangly Apatosaurus. From the redness in his palm it’s likely that the clumsy animal had nipped at him in the pursuit of food, and the child had responded with violence in an effort to process his pain. Without a word, Shisui slips from his side and makes his way over the boy, placing himself in the middle of the frightened dinosaur and the child. </p><p>Curious, Itachi drifts closer, watching carefully as Shisui smiles kindly and tells the boy, “It isn’t nice to treat them like that.”</p><p>“But she hurt me,” the boy insists, tears clinging to his eyelashes and drifting down his cheeks.</p><p>“I know,” Shisui allows, kneeling so he doesn’t overpower the child with his height. “But she didn’t mean to. She’s just a baby, so she doesn’t know better yet. Not like big kids like you do,” he adds, meaningfully, and reluctantly the boy nods. </p><p>“Why don’t we teach her?” Shisui offers, and reaches out a hand to take some of the feed from the boy’s tiny clenched fist. Reaching out a flat palm, Shisui successfully lures the Apatosaurus over once more, the creature wary but hungry enough to overcome her suspicions, and grins when he catches a glance of the awe-struck way the child is watching him. “See?” he says. “You just got to give her a chance to get used to you.” </p><p>Bizarrely, the scene makes Itachi think of his own childhood. An indiscretion like that would have earned him nothing short of a long-winded lecture and a literal slap on the wrist. An odd, uncontrollable warmth curls around his heart as Shisui returns to him, as Itachi feels equal parts puzzled and mesmerized by the man’s compassion. “I thought you didn’t care for children?” he asks once Shisui is again standing next to him, hoping that saying anything at all will make the tension in his chest disappear. </p><p>“Nah, I love kids,” Shisui replies. “It’s just that they tend to cause a lot of trouble in my line of work if they’re not taught how to properly care for and respect animals.”</p><p>Itachi takes a moment to mentality digest that. If anything, there certainly seems to be a logic to Shisui’s method of favoring nonjudgmental teaching over punishment, as across the park the boy is currently giggling in delight as multiple dinosaurs vye for his attention. “Do you… want them?” </p><p>Shisui cocks his head, looking equal parts bewildered and amused. “Are we making smalltalk now?” he teases. “Is that a thing we’re doing?”</p><p>Scowling, Itachi turns his head to hide the flush he can feel pooling in his cheeks. “Perhaps you should focus on the work you allegedly dragged me out here to do.” </p><p>Despite his dedication to being the largest and most irritating pain in Itachi’s ass Jurassic World has ever seen, after that Shisui actually does get down to business. Itachi can admit that there’s something fascinating about watching the man work, and he almost doesn’t mind trailing at Shisui’s heels as he proceeds to take the exhibit apart piece by piece. He studies the animals--how they move, what sounds they make--to determine their overall health and happiness. He inspects their quarters and analyzes the various plants and foods they have access to. He even quizzes their keepers, though none of Itachi’s employees seem to mind the cross-examination considering the man behind the questions is incredibly charming and disgustingly handsome.</p><p>It doesn’t bother Itachi to see a bunch of dumb teenagers and bored college kids looking at Shisui with the stars in their eyes. Really, he could care less. </p><p>“You know, I’m kind of jealous of their dinosaur riding,” Shisui tells him at one point as he watches a child no older than five balance precariously on the back of a young Triceratops. “Sure, it’s deeply against my moral code, but it <em> does </em> look incredibly fun.”</p><p>“Maybe if you manage not to annoy me for the rest of the day I can pull a few strings in Gallimimus Valley,” Itachi mutters dryly. </p><p>“Gee, Mister, you mean it?” Shisui says, giving the performance of a lifetime complete with wide eyes and a hopeful smile. It’s a shame it’s going to be his last performance, as Itachi is about to murder him and leave his corpse to be trampled by a herd of adolscent herbivores. </p><p>“We’re going now,” Itachi hisses, all but shoving Shisui out of the barnyard under the judgmental eyes of both children and parents alike. </p><p>Back on the path of the park, Itachi happens to glance at his phone and curses himself. Somehow, without even realizing it, he’s given Shisui an hour and a half of his time, time he really can’t afford to waste. Visions of spreadsheets and powerpoints and very pissed off investors dance in his head, and he scowls. </p><p>The expression catches Shisui’s eye, and he gives Itachi a knowing look. “Is it time for Cinderella to leave the ball?” he asks, aiming for lightness, but failing pretty spectacularly. Itachi doesn’t know what’s worse: the fact that Shisui actually seems disappointed to see their time together end or the fact that Itachi’s actually bothered by said disappointment.</p><p>“Actually, one of my colleagues cancelled one of our meetings at the last moment,” he lies, trying exceptionally hard not to think about <em> why</em>, exactly, that he’s lying. </p><p>“Does that mean I get to keep you a little longer?”</p><p>“So it would appear,” Itachi replies with practiced nonchalance, ignoring the way Shisui beams at him. </p><p>“In that case, lead the way, boss,” Shisui says, and Itachi does just that--after sending a semi-frantic text to his secretary to reschedule his luncheon with the CEO of Apple. After all, what’s the harm in giving just another hour of his time?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The reds and purples of sunset are bleeding across the sky by the time Shisui is finally finished with him.</p><p>For his troubles, Itachi has a slew of missed calls, two incredibly passive aggressive emails, and a deep sunburn that Shisui takes great delight in mocking him for. Overall, the day is a complete wash, and Itachi should feel disappointed in himself for so spectacularly dropping the ball and frustrated with Shisui for being complicit in his irresponsibility. But as the day draws to a close, Itachi doesn’t feel either of those things. More than anything he feels tired, but it’s a pleasant kind of exhaustion that leaves his muscles loose and content. </p><p>Though it hadn’t been how he planned to spend his day, Itachi can at least rationalize the excursion as a type of work. After all, following Shisui through the lush greenery and towering stone of Jurassic World has led him to more than a few important discoveries. With all the time he’s forced to spend shaking hands with millionaires and wrangling the park’s technicians, it’s not often he’s actually able to walk the grounds. But spending hours doing just that has exposed a series of flaws and failings ranging from very small to incredibly dangerous that Itachi mentally catalogued as they moved from the Innovation Center to the Aquatic Park. In that aspect, it’s almost a blessing in disguise to be plucked from his office high above his people to be thrown into the thick of the chaos. </p><p>Still, Itachi would be lying if he claimed that the chance to nitpick his park was the only positive to come out of the day. The truth is that it was a pleasure unto itself to accompany Shisui on his mad quest to pull Jurassic World apart and study her seams. The more time they spent together, the more Itachi had to unwillingly admit that his team was very lucky to have Shisui on board, as the man’s intellectual prowess and knowledge of the park’s inhabitants was staggering. And it helped that as the hours wore on Itachi was reminded of why he fell into Shisui’s bed all those years ago, captivated by a handsome scientist that was equal parts sly and earnest.</p><p>It wasn’t often Itachi relaxed the high walls he had crafted around himself to protect the tenderness he couldn’t afford to show in his daily life. Hell, over the years he had spent so much time building a veritable fortress around his heart he probably could have been a carpenter in another life. But it was unnervingly easy to relax that protective forcefield around Shisui, who excelled at picking apart Itachi’s cold pragmatism as if it was yet another field he had a pHD in. </p><p>There was just something about Shisui that was hard to ignore, whether it was his genuine affection for the animals that roamed Isla Nublar or the almost childish enthusiasm he took great pains to bury to maintain his anti-Jurassic World morality. Said enthusiasm had truly flared once, when they were in T-Rex Kingdom, which was possibly the only place on the island that still managed to send a nervous thrill up Itachi’s spine. They had been lucky enough to enter the exhibit during feeding time, and as the great beast emerged from the thick cover of foliage to pounce on the unsuspecting goat presented to her, Itachi's focus remained on Shisui. </p><p>The sounds of crunching bone and the river of red spilling from the creature’s mouth were nothing compared to Shisui’s wide-eyed fascination and the motion of his throat as he swallowed thickly. Itachi watched as his gaze caught a particular detail: the faded, silver scar tissue along the column of the dinosaur's neck. Almost breathlessly, Shisui asked, “Is she--?” </p><p>“The Tyrannosaurus Rex from the original park?” Itachi guessed, before confirming with an odd pride, “Yes, she is.” The identity of the animal had been hidden from the public, as there was no way to put an appealing spin on the decision to recapture and display the man-eating monster that had caused such terror years ago. To this day Itachi’s not entirely sure why she wasn’t destroyed like so many other creatures before her when the island was seized and order was restored to the wilds of Isla Nublar. Perhaps those who had re-conquered the land had felt then what Shisui was currently feeling--awestruck and a little too in love with the danger of the creature--to put her down like a dying dog. </p><p>“She’s magnificent,” Shisui murmured, eyes fond, and Itachi found himself trying to clear his throat of the sudden lump in it.</p><p>“I suppose she is.” </p><p>A much less magnificent matter concerns Itachi now as he finds himself idling on a park bench waiting for Shisui to return with something edible. With the day’s heat burning off the air rolling off the ocean is blessedly cool, and Itachi’s relaxed enough to ignore the way his wooden seat is probably damaging the expensive fabric of his slacks. For once he isn’t glued to his phone or computer, which means he has no idea how much time has actually passed before Shisui returns with a slice of pizza in each hand.</p><p>“I really hope you haven’t fallen off the veggie lifestyle, because if I ran all over this park and spent six dollars on a slice of vegan, non-GMO pizza I’m gonna be pissed,” Shisui announces as he sets one of the paper plates in front of Itachi, and Itachi stares at him in return.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would remember I was a vegetarian,” he says, ignoring the twist in his stomach the revelation causes.</p><p>Snorting, Shisui replies, “Of course I remember. Do you know how hard it was to find a restaurant in Chicago that served meatless burgers?”</p><p>Rather than bother dignifying that response, Itachi chooses to nibble on his dinner. They fall into a companionable silence after that, a quiet that’s a lot less awkward than it ought to be. Part of Itachi wonders if, after all the drama of the previous day, things are really going to be so simple between them, if they’re going to end up nothing more than coworkers after all. </p><p>It’s an idea that’s oddly unappealing for a reason he can’t--or <em> won’t</em>--name. “So, were you planning on giving me your thoughts on Jurassic World or am I to assume they’re nothing more than disapproval and scorn?” he finally asks, and Shisui sighs heavily in response.</p><p>“The park isn’t… all bad,” he admits grudgingly, and Itachi can’t help but feel a petty type of pride at the statement. “You have a lot of people here that really care about these animals--way more than I was expecting, to be honest. And your set-ups aren’t completely terrible.”</p><p>“But?” Itachi presses, skipping ahead to the inevitable. </p><p>“But even if you set aside the ethics of de-extinction and a murder animal theme park, there’s still a lot here that’s completely fucked up.”</p><p>A familiar defensiveness rises in Itachi’s chest, and he opens his mouth to object to Shisui’s accusation. Before he does, though, he remembers all the time he spent arguing with his father and Hiruzen and the board, all the ideas he could never share and all the changes he was never able to implement. And so, Itachi decides to shift gears and chooses to take the high ground for the first time in a long time. </p><p>“Alright,” he says, by way of invitation, and though he looks momentarily stunned, Shisui recovers quick enough to seize the opportunity. </p><p>“Look, I’m not arguing for a complete overhaul of the park here,” he begins.  “I’m just suggesting a few tweaks that could be made to improve what appears to be working.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Well, for one, it’d be better for you and the animals if the petting zoo residents stayed with their packs for longer. Sure, you’d be compromising on some of the small, cute, and cuddly factor, but you’d also be setting them up to be better behaved and more well-adjusted as they get older. I mean, the keepers all said the same thing: these guys--correction,<em> girls</em>--become huge pains in the ass once they hit sexual maturity. But chances are that if you just socialized them a little more there’d be less in-fighting within their family structures and most likely way less aggression, too.” </p><p>Mentally Itachi weighs the pros and cons of the idea and is surprised to realize it’s actually quite sound; whatever money they would lose on the creature’s less marketable age would no doubt be offset by the money they would be saving on recovering animals that were getting loose and injuring one another. “What else?” </p><p>Shisui stares at him, the suspicion and doubt on his face clear against the fading sunlight. “You really want to hear this?”</p><p>Itachi shrugs. “Indulge me.”</p><p>“Okay,” the man replies slowly. “At the risk of being a dick, I gotta say: the T-rex setup absolutely blows.” <em> That </em> Itachi does take issue with, but before he can interject Shisui continues, “To be fair, you’ve actually got a decent amount of space for her. Given her age she doesn’t need as much room to roam like a younger Rex would. But she’s still an intelligent predator, which means she needs way more stimulation than a slab of meat on a crane.” </p><p>Maintaining a tight grip on his temper, Itachi instead asks, “What would you recommend?”</p><p>“Smaller meals throughout the day that force her to actually use her brain. Maybe even setting loose some live prey or rearranging her enclosure to allow her to forage. Honestly, most of the animals on this island could benefit from more environmental enrichment; you’d be surprised how much it’ll reduce things like them trying to bust out of their cages every five seconds.”  </p><p>It occurs to Itachi, perhaps a bit belatedly given their acquaintance, that for all his good looks and obvious charms Shisui is a complete and total nerd. The thought has Itachi smiling, more than a little against his will, and Shisui raises his eyebrows curiously as he says, “Too much?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Itachi replies, a bit begrudgingly. “It’s exactly the kind of observation I would have expected from you. Granted, I could have predicted most of what you just told me because it was in your book, but it’s valuable information nonetheless.” The words are meant to be nothing more than an explanation, but he regrets them almost immediately once he sees the way Shisui brightens at the admission. </p><p>“You read my book?” he asks, almost shyly, and Itachi scowls in the hopes that the gesture distracts Shisui from his own unguarded expression.</p><p>“It was a long time ago,” he mutters. Shaking his head, Itachi continues, “Regardless of the validity of your statements, it’s doubtful that your proposed changes could be implemented. As simple as they seem to you, suggestions like that lead to more money spent and more manpower required than you would imagine. It’s a lot of work that’s incredibly hard to justify to the board.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Shisui sighs, almost wistfully. </p><p>For the second time today, Itachi doesn’t understand how the man’s disappointment manages to crawl under his skin. And he definitely does not know why he awkwardly tells Shisui, “I suppose that I could at least… speak to my father, assess the plausibility of your upgrades.” </p><p>“Really?” It’s almost painful, the surprised sort of joy that breaks across Shisui’s face, like waves rippling across the shore. “You’d do that?”</p><p>Itachi looks away immediately, focusing instead on the thinning crowds and the darkening night sky. “The fact is that my father hired you for your expertise; he would be foolish not to take advantage of what he’s paying for. And…” </p><p>He pauses, unsure how to articulate the sensation that’s been plaguing him for much of the day. It’s not a logical conclusion, merely a feeling that settled in his gut and stayed there like a too heavy meal, but it bothers him nonetheless. Watching the bored, almost listless way many of the animals shuffled through their days, the way the majority of them shied from human attention and seemed weighed down by some invisible, unknowable burden. “They do seem rather… sad at times, don’t they?”</p><p>“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Like with the boy earlier in the day, there’s no cruelty or unkindness in Shisui’s face as he looks at Itachi. His expression is soft, with understanding and maybe pity, as he adds, “Since you last spent time around them?”</p><p>“With the many obligations I have on this island, the moments I have for myself are few and far between.” The confession makes Itachi feel a curdling sense of guilt. He doesn’t know why, after all these years, such long-buried worries and doubts have returned to his mind. And he certainly doesn’t know why it feels natural to confess them to a complete stranger who knows little else about him besides his job title and what he looks like naked. “The truth is, a long time ago I shared similar sentiments to your own with Hiruzen and the other higher-ups. Needless to say, they didn’t exactly take kindly to my observations.”</p><p>“And now you don’t exactly see the park with the youthful idealism you once did,” Shisui guesses. “What changed?”</p><p>“My title, my tasks.” Frowning, Itachi softly admits, “Me.”</p><p>“You seem like you’ve done alright for yourself,” Shisui says, “the questionable morality of your profession aside, of course.”</p><p>It strikes him just how strange the man’s words of comfort are, and how the day they spent together is even stranger given their prior antagonism and Shisui’s firmly-held beliefs regarding the park. “Shisui,” he begins suddenly. “Why did you ask me to accompany you today?”</p><p>“Well, you’re pretty much the only person I know here, so that’s something.” This time it’s Shisui who glances away, looking almost embarrassed as he continues, “But also… The first time we met you slept with me and then the second time we met I yelled at you. So maybe I wanted to show you some sort of middle ground since we’re trapped on a tropical island together for the foreseeable future.” </p><p>“Oh.” Itachi blinks, momentarily stunned yet weirdly touched by the admission. “I wasn’t aware my opinion mattered so much to you.”</p><p>“That makes two of us,” Shisui says, shaking his head. “God, I must be a masochist.” </p><p>“Maybe not,” Itachi retorts, trying not to put much thought into his words as he says, “Maybe you’ve succeeded in making me think of you a little less poorly.”</p><p>The world around them seems to disappear, the sounds of laughter muffled and the sight of thinning crowds dimmed as they stare at each other. This time Itachi doesn’t look away as a slow, soft smile spreads across Shisui’s face when he says, “It’s a start.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>By the end of Shisui’s third week at Jurassic World, a realization hits Itachi as swift and brutal as the park’s trademark monorail: almost everyone on this island is at least a little in love with Shisui.</p><p>In hindsight, he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised by the widespread infatuation, as on the surface he can understand why one would be inclined to find Shisui appealing. On a superficial level, the man is reasonably attractive, and he’s witty enough to maintain a decent conversation. Of course, another factor to be counted is simply the fact that he’s new blood, something the island doesn’t see much of. Considering the many, <em> many </em> people that inhabit and work in the park, it’s a strangely small community ripe with gossip, bickering, and the same faces over and over again. So it’s no wonder his coworkers latch onto Shisui like a dog with a bone, delighted to have something shiny and new to hold their attention--not that Itachi is any way bitter about this fact. He’s merely calling things as he sees them, just as he’s always done. </p><p>For his part, Itachi has begun to feel… fine with the man’s presence on Isla Nublar. He neither curses nor welcomes it, simply accepts it as an inevitability. It helps that Shisui has stayed true to his word and has managed not to cause any problems for Itachi, something of a miracle considering his nature. A part of Itachi suspects he’s just too busy to be kicking up trouble, as his focus has been shifted almost entirely to the upcoming raptor hatching. </p><p>With the flurry of preparations needed to welcome the little dinosaurs to Jurassic World, an actual sighting of Shisui had quickly become a rare event. Though Itachi’s own responsibilities continue to grow, he decided early on to make good on his promise to work with Shisui and made frequent trips to the outskirts of the park to oversee the progress with the raptor exhibit, short though his time spent there would be. To the surprise of everyone except Itachi, Shisui had insisted on a complete revamp of the enclosure that had been built for previous raptor packs. It had to be larger, he argued, and definitely more secure, and the builders had looked to Itachi with fear and questions in their eyes. </p><p>“You heard the man,” Itachi told them, ignoring the relief and approval that lit up Shisui’s face. “I would recommend getting to work sooner rather than later.” </p><p>In a stroke of extraordinarily good timing, construction on the newly renovated raptor paddock finishes on the very same day the first raptor begins to break free of her egg. Though it isn’t often--or ever, quite frankly--that Itachi bears witness to a hatching, he decides to make an exception for this particular birth. It’s been over seven years since Jurassic World last brought velociraptors into this world, and Itachi’s more than a little curious about what they will be like when they arrive. And, though he hates to admit it, he’s very curious about what Shisui’s reaction will be to them, too. </p><p>It’s mid-day when he arrives in the lab to find a small crowd gathered around one of the park’s many incubators. Unlike many of the dinosaurs, they had made the decision early on to hatch the raptors in secrecy, far away from the public viewing of the Creation Lab, on the chance something went terribly wrong. By the somber and intent look on his face as he watches the shells pucker and crack, it's the kind of something Shisui’s clearly expecting, though he looks at least slightly relieved as Itachi walks over to him. </p><p>“Well?” Itachi asks, his gaze flickering between the emerging raptors and their concerned soon-to-be caretaker. “Is everything going according to plan?”</p><p>“So far, so good,” Shisui confirms warily, apparently unwilling to take his eyes off the four eggs. “The white coats don’t think it’ll be much longer before they’re fully hatched.”</p><p>“And you believe that by being present during the hatching you can cause them to imprint on you?”</p><p>“It’s a shot in the dark, but at least it’s something.” There’s a note of trepidation, almost defeat, in Shisui’s voice that has Itachi frowning. For reasons he can’t quite identify it bothers him to hear it. Deep down, it bothers him to think that Shisui might be reconsidering the validity of coming to this island in the first place. </p><p>Without thinking, he leans against Shisui in a fool-hearted attempt at comfort, ignoring the way the man’s head snaps to look at him. “It will be fine,” he reassures quietly, and Shisui gives him a soft laugh in return.</p><p>“You know, the fucked up thing is I almost believe you.” A loud crackle rings out, and both Itachi and Shisui watch as a small, sharp-clawed hand breaks free from the egg closest to them. With one limb already exposed, the rest of the hatching is shockingly quick, and isn’t long until a tiny body, covered in blood and viscera, stumbles out to greet them. </p><p>As if drawn by some magnetic force, Itachi moves closer to get a better look and is unnerved to see the creature gazing at him in return. Even after years of living amongst dinosaurs, of growing up with them and maintaining them for a living, the raptor’s stare, piercing and undeniably intelligent, is like nothing he’s seen before. For a moment they simply watch one another, mutually fascinated and maybe even intimidated, before a gloved hand seizes the dinosaur to clean it up. </p><p>“I think you just stole one of my raptors,” Shisui jokes, though his eyes never drift from the remaining eggs. After that, it’s only a matter of time before the velociraptors follow their sister’s lead, and one by one the animals emerge in a rush of gore and whining. By the time everything is said and done, four perfectly healthy baby raptors are returned to their incubator, peering at their human visitors with a chilling thoughtfulness. </p><p>Even in their young state, one of the hatchlings makes an even more startling impression than the rest. She’s just a hair larger with more distinctive markings, easily distinguished from the rest of the pack by the jagged blue stripe painted across the curve of her body. And, despite the flurry of people moving all around the sisters, her intense focus never leaves Shisui’s face. </p><p>At one point, Shisui turns to one of the observing geneticists with a wild sort determination and orders, “Open the hatch.”</p><p>Looking at Shisui with clear concern, the man starts, “Sir, I don’t think--”</p><p>“We’re gonna have to find out if these animals can trust me sooner or later,” Shisui says. “Personally, I’m leaning towards sooner.”</p><p>The geneticist turns to Itachi, as if seeking confirmation, and despite the nervous pit in his gut he nods in affirmation. Sensing defeat, the man presses a small button on the side of the enclosure, and with a mechanical whir the top of the incubator slowly pulls back.</p><p>Three of the raptors shrink back in response to the exposure, pulling away from the humans as they chirp in distress. But instead of shying from the attention, the blue raptor chooses to move forward, taking small steps towards Shisui. Itachi watches as the man extends a hand towards the dinosaur, apprehension obvious in his face despite the confidence of his movement; though the raptors are too young to do any real damage, there’s no way the significance of this moment is lost on Shisui, and Itachi can’t help but feel sympathy as the weight of that pressure hits him for the very first time. </p><p>However, that thought and all the rest of his thoughts disappear the second that creature’s face connects with Shisui’s outstretched fingers. Unexpectedly, it’s not an act of violence but a desire for connection, as to everyone’s collective surprise it leans into his touch like a cat seeking affection. Visibly unsettled, Shisui nevertheless obliges, stroking his hand along the pebbled skin of the raptor’s cheek and receiving a purr of all things in return.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be damned,” he murmurs, as the animal’s eyes fall closed in sleepy contentment. His expression morphs into something sweet, almost tender, as watches the dinosaur all but melt in his hand. In the wake of his open fondness, suddenly Itachi is acutely aware of the heavy beat of his heart and the anticipatory buzz along his skin. </p><p>And just like that, yet another soul on Isla Nublar falls a little bit in love with Shisui. Whether or not it’s just the raptor whose affections he’s won, well…. That remains to be seen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jurassic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somehow, despite all the odds, Shisui and his gaggle of ever-growing predators manage to fall into Itachi’s life as if they’ve always belonged there. A part of Itachi is expecting that as his reports to his father grow longer and more promising, Fugaku will pull the plug on this project and stick Itachi back in his tower high above Isla Nublar. But the reassignment never comes, and so day after day Itachi returns to the raptor paddock. More specifically, day after day he returns to Shisui’s side, and the worst part is that, secretly, he doesn’t actually mind. In fact, though he’d die before he’d ever admit it, Itachi’s actually come to welcome this new routine, but he supposes even the strangest of things are possible in Jurassic World. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>content warning for detailed descriptions of physical injuries and mentions of dead animals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jurassic World’s latest residents have been alive for exactly one week when Itachi decides to stop putting off the inevitable and make good on his promise to Shisui. </p>
<p>In between the seven million other projects Itachi currently has on his plate, he’s been secretly crafting the world’s most pragmatic yet persuasive argument to present to his father to advocate on the animals’ behalf. Even after all his work there’s still a part of Itachi that can’t explain exactly <em> why </em> he’s taken on such a ridiculous and sentimental task, as Itachi has spent the last few years ruthlessly squashing any aspect of himself he couldn’t categorize or monetize. But whenever Itachi questions his sudden quest on behalf of People for the Ethical Treatment of Dinosaurs, he remembers the way Shisui had extended his hand to guide an angry and confused child towards a kinder choice. Once he does, suddenly this mission doesn’t seem quite so crazy after all. </p>
<p>Considering that in the first week of August the park is in peak vacation insanity, it’s honestly a wonder Fugaku has any time for his son at all. Fortunately the man is gracious enough to offer Itachi exactly twenty minutes, though it’s a courtesy that’s in danger of disappearing entirely the moment he reveals the long list of Shisui’s proposed changes.</p>
<p>For a long moment Fugaku simply stares at Itachi from behind his large mahogany desk, black eyes unfathomable as his frown deepens. Only years of practice weathering his father’s severe and frequently unimpressed expressions allow Itachi to continue to sit up straight and meet the man’s gaze without wilting. Despite this, he comes close to faltering when Fugaku eventually asks, “Is this some sort of joke?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Itachi counters, evenly as he’s able. “While on the surface I agree that such upgrades could appear superfluous--”</p>
<p>“That’s certainly one way of putting it,” Fugaku cuts in.</p>
<p>“I believe that the more you consider the logic behind them, the more you’ll find Shisui’s suggestions are in line with our current ethics and will go a long way to improve both profits and the public’s perception of our industry.”</p>
<p>At that, Fugaku raises a single, slim eyebrow. “I hadn’t realized you two were so closely acquainted.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t,” Itachi says, perhaps a little too quickly to be believable, before he continues, “You know as well as I do that ever since the park was opened there have been accusations of animal abuse and exploitation hanging over our heads. Shi--<em> Dr. Uchiha’s </em> presence on Isla Nublar lends us a credibility that’s been evading us for years, and if we’re smart we would be able to ride something as small as expanded habitats and puzzle toys to a world of good publicity.” </p>
<p>Fugaku falls silent once more, though Itachi’s hopeful that this quiet is more contemplative and less incredulous than the last. “It would be a risk,” he begins at last, “but you do raise a valid point. Then again, I’d expect nothing less from you,” he adds, and as much as he hates it the pride in his father’s voice still affects Itachi. “That said, I’m not ready to commit just yet. Our dinosaur whisperer talks an excellent game, but I want him to show me he can back those fancy words up. I’d like you to observe this raptor scheme of his, get me proof that he’s as good as everyone thinks he is. If he can actually tame those creatures, he can have whatever he wants.” </p>
<p>As far as proposals go, it’s not a terrible one. Frankly, it’s actually a lot better than what Itachi was expecting. But he’s not entirely sure how he feels about the prospect of following Shisui around for the foreseeable future, undeniably tethered to the man and all the bizarre and uncomfortable feelings Shisui’s far too skilled at inspiring in him. Still, Itachi tries to be a man of his word whenever possible, which is why he tells his father, “That sounds like a fair trade to me.”</p>
<p>The drive to the raptor paddock goes by far too quickly for Itachi’s liking, as in the blink of an eye he finds himself parked in front of the exhibit without a single thing to say. He doesn’t know how long he sits in the driver’s seat of his Mercedes, mentally preparing himself for the conversation to come, before he eventually sighs and steps out of his car. This far from the park the island is almost soundless, the atmosphere filled only with the gentle ruffling of leaves and the sound of Itachi’s footsteps as he approaches the paddock. When he knocks on the main gate it feels like the sound of his knuckles against the metal echoes for miles, only adding to Itachi’s unease as Shisui appears in front of him.</p>
<p>“Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” Shisui says, actually sounding pleasantly surprised to see Itachi as he leans against the doorway. “What brings you to my side of the restricted mountain?” </p>
<p>“Business,” Itachi answers simply, and Shisui looks at him knowingly, eyes bright.</p>
<p>“I’d expect nothing less,” he retorts, before widening the door to allow Itachi to enter. Putting aside his apprehension at entering a literal lion’s den, Itachi steps into the paddock and finds himself in… an office. The room is small and neatly organized, with just enough room for two desks and a couch of all things hidden in the corner. </p>
<p>It’s about the last thing Itachi was expecting to find. The question must show on his face as Shisui quickly explains, “One of the expansions to the enclosure I asked for; this way I can still do all my research and organize my notes without straying too far from the girls.”</p>
<p>All in all, it’s sound logic, except… “Shisui, tell me you don’t live here,” Itachi says, mildly horrified, and in response Shisui laughs loudly and openly. </p>
<p>“God, no,” he reassures. “I have a place on the outskirts of Isla Nublar. But I know myself well enough to be prepared for at least a few all-nighters here and there, hence the couch. Not, of course, that you came here to chat about real estate,” he adds, motioning for Itachi to sit on said couch.</p>
<p>Itachi doesn’t. “I just came back from a meeting with my father.”</p>
<p>“And, what? You need a shoulder to cry on or something?”</p>
<p>Resisting the impulse to roll his eyes, he continues, “I’d appreciate it if you could behave a little more seriously considering I just put my career on the line for the sake of your dinosaur welfare crusade.” </p>
<p>Some of Itachi’s righteous indignation fades as a confused Shisui asks, “What the hell does that mean?”</p>
<p>“It means that I’ve finally had the chance to present the numerous opportunities for growth you brought to my attention to my father. And, if you can believe it, he’s actually taking your advice into consideration.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Money, obviously. Granted, he isn’t convinced of the efficacy of your suggestions, but at least--”</p>
<p>“No,” Shisui cuts in. “I mean, why would you even talk to him about that stuff?”</p>
<p>This time it’s Itachi’s turn to be confused. “Did you not want me to?” he asks slowly.</p>
<p>“Of course I wanted you to, I just…” He trails off, staring at Itachi as if they’ve never actually met, before shaking his head. “I didn’t expect you to, is all.”</p>
<p>“Well, I did,” Itachi snaps, bothered by the man’s doubt for reasons he’s not willing to explore. “And for my troubles all I got was assigned to be your keeper. It’s tragic, really.”</p>
<p>“The hits just keep on coming,” he murmurs, crossing his arms against his chest. “Explain to me how this keeping is supposed to shake out.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Itachi says, “Thanks to you, I will now be spending my days babysitting you and your velociraptor pack on top of the hundreds of other duties I already have.” After that he tears his eyes away from Shisui, shifting his attention to his cuticles rather than find himself face-to-face with the wicked grin that’s spreading across Shisui’s features. </p>
<p>From the corner of his eye, he can see the glee on Shisui’s face that’s quickly growing into something positively unholy. “So, you and me,” he concludes, smirking in the absolute most disgusting fashion. “All day, every day.” </p>
<p>“<em>Don’t </em> rub it in,” Itachi retorts moodily, and to his credit Shisui actually does soften a bit. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, you win.” The amusement draining from his expression, Shisui guesses, “Basically the old man wants you to follow me around and see if I can actually walk the walk before he starts throwing his millions at me.” </p>
<p>“Essentially.” </p>
<p>For the second time that day Itachi ends up on the end of an appraising gaze, though somehow being under Shisui’s scrutiny manages to be even more intimidating than his father’s. Eventually Shisui claps his hands together and announces, “There are worse things, I suppose,” and though Itachi will never admit it, he’s actually inclined to agree. If nothing else, at least it’s a change in the mundanity of his daily routine. But perhaps, deep down inside, Itachi isn’t actually as bothered by Shisui’s presence as he puts on. </p>
<p>Eager to put <em> that </em> particular thought behind him, Itachi gives Shisui his full attention and asks, “Shall we begin, then?”</p>
<p>In hindsight, he should have known the invitation would lead to nothing good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he wasn’t sure what working with Shisui would entail exactly, Itachi had entered the arrangement with certain preconceived notions. Visions of fear and glory and discovery had filled his mind as he contemplated what exactly a raptor-taming project would look like.</p>
<p>What Itachi had <em> not </em> prepared himself for, however, was homework.</p>
<p>“You cannot be serious,” he says, not for the first time, as Shisui piles yet another textbook into his already aching arms.</p>
<p>“As the grave,” Shisui responds cheerfully, once he’s finished crushing Itachi to an early death via guides on animal behavior and training. Seemingly satisfied by the burden he’s saddled Itachi with, he adds, “Oh, you can go now, by the way.”</p>
<p>“And when should I return?”</p>
<p>“When you get it,” he replies, whatever that means, and Itachi’s too annoyed to even fight the man on his cryptic instructions. </p>
<p>While there’s a part of him that wants to rebel against the order on principle, Itachi is nothing if not a dedicated student at heart; after all, it wasn’t blind luck that had him at the top of his class since preschool. And so, that evening, as he lays on his bed with the various books spread all around him, Itachi gets to work. </p>
<p>Though he’s always been a fan of learning, Itachi has never viewed the education system through glasses rosy enough to see most textbooks as anything other than dull and dry. But the resources Shisui has provided him with are nowhere close to boring, and as the night wears on he’s shocked to find just how absorbed he is in this new field of study. It feels like entering a whole new planet tucked inside a universe that already feels so well-trodden as a slew of new concepts and facts make a home inside his head. </p>
<p>At one point, as the night shifts into morning, Itachi crosses the room and pulls a familiar book off one of his shelves. It’s been years since he last read what was then Shisui’s first book, but somehow it still feels like a well-loved companion to him. As he flips through the pages, refreshing his memory on the words he’s read countless times before, he’s amazed on how it can seem so fresh while also taking on an entirely new meaning. An odd pride flickers in his chest at the thought of spending his days learning from Shisui, the idea of humbling himself before an expert far less unappealing than he would have expected.</p>
<p>Honestly, the experience is almost worth entering his office the next day on only three hours of sleep, wholly reliant on caffeine and over-the-counter painkillers to keep himself from passing out. </p>
<p>In between playing pupil to the world’s foremost paleo-behaviorist, Itachi continues to oversee the park and make sure the days can pass without any guests, employees, or assets getting maimed or eaten. He also finds himself, for the first time in his career at Jurassic World, delegating, as it’s become clear that there’s only so many duties he can continue to shoulder given his new obligation to Shisui. To help carry some of his daily weight, he selects two successors to report to him directly, one a polite and soft-spoken former technician named Nagato and the other an eerily calm, no-nonsense PR woman named Konan. Together, Itachi expects they can both course-correct any troubles regarding general park maintenance while keeping the investors happy enough to continue securing funding. It’s a win-win scenario--providing nothing terrible happens that ruins his career or causes horrific violence, of course.</p>
<p>With hours turning into days, Shisui’s odd words stay with Itachi as he reads the same pages over and over again, imprinting them into his mind with perfect recollection. <em> When he got it</em>. What did that even mean? Once one broke down concepts like Pavlov’s Bell and shaping and capturing, the mechanics of animal training weren’t terribly difficult to grasp. So, what exactly was there to <em> get </em>?</p>
<p>It isn’t until, in the middle of a particularly long night and after a few glasses of wine, Itachi actually <em> does </em> get it. And once he does, he knows he’s ready for whatever comes next. </p>
<p>Five days after he was unceremoniously kicked out of Shisui’s office, Itachi returns to the raptor paddock with a collection of alphabetized and color-coded notes. He’s prepared to impress Shisui so thoroughly that the man has no choice but to eat his words. Instead, what he gets is: </p>
<p>“You made flashcards?” The first words Shisui speaks to him, as Itachi goes through the motions of readying his new desk, are torn between delight and bewilderment. </p>
<p>His cheeks steadily burning, Itachi mutters, “To quiz myself on the terminology.” </p>
<p>“Wow,” Shisui says, though the mocking edge Itachi is expecting his voice to have never appears. “I should have known you’d be a total nerd about this.”</p>
<p>Itachi decides to ignore <em> that </em> slight in the hopes of getting this partnership off to an amicable start. “These are simply reminders, in case I lose track of some of the specifics. But they aren’t the main point.”</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“The point,” Itachi tells him, “is to appreciate and respect them for exactly what they are, yet never forget what they’re capable of.” </p>
<p>Given that Itachi has a startling clear memory of that stupidly fond look Shisui gave the tiny raptor in his hands on the day of her birth, it’s terrible to see that same expression directed towards <em> him</em>. “You and I,” Shisui begins, approval thick in his voice, “are going to make an <em> excellent </em> team.” </p>
<p>The most terrible part is that Itachi actually thinks he’s right.</p>
<p>Having apparently passed Shisui’s test of character, it isn’t long before Itachi is following Shisui through the heavy, cast-iron door that connects his office to the raptor pen. As they move, Shisui tells Itachi how he’s been careful to avoid overcrowding the pack since they were relocated from the lab, walking the fine line of exposing the dinosaurs to the scent and sight of him without placing undue stress upon them in an already fragile point in their lives. </p>
<p>“I’ve left some of my clothes in the area where they tend to sleep so they can get used to my smell,” Shisui quietly informs him as they approach the velociraptor’s pen.</p>
<p>“How unfortunate for them,” Itachi murmurs in reply, and in return Shisui gives him a look that implies he’s not above kicking him out of the building entirely. Biting back a smirk, he asks, “I take it you haven’t started your training yet?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done anything formal, just basic desensitization techniques like hand-feeding for now. But I’d like to introduce the clicker sometime soon. In the meantime--” Shisui pauses to unlock the gate to the raptor’s section, the metal groaning as he opens the door, “--want to meet them?”</p>
<p>Though a mild panic ripples through Itachi at the thought of entering the depths of the raptor paddock, he decides to trust Shisui’s judgment and follows his lead. </p>
<p>Having been inside this area long before it was home to any raptors, Itachi has a fairly good idea of what to expect. He remembers the plants Shisui carefully selected and the hideaways he’d had specifically placed. That said, the environment takes on a new, almost haunting quality knowing he’s trapped inside it with four adolescent predators. </p>
<p>Superstitious though it may sound, Itachi can feel the raptors coming before he ever sees them. The hair on the back of his neck prickles as suddenly to his left the foliage begins to sway back and forth. “Don’t panic,” Shisui instructs, seemingly reading his mind. “Right now they’re just curious about you. As long as you don’t hurt them, they probably won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>“‘Probably?’” Itachi repeats flatly, and Shisui shrugs.</p>
<p>“I’m not in the business of making false promises.”</p>
<p>“How incredibly reassuring.” </p>
<p>To Itachi’s surprise, it’s only the little green raptor that shows herself, the very same dinosaur that watched him so intently on the day of her birth. With an almost comical slowness, she pads closer and closer to the two humans in her territory, and Itachi’s amazed by how much bigger she’s already grown since the moment he first saw her. The creature comes to a halt about five feet away from Itachi, her head swaying back and forth as she studies him, and in return he doesn’t dare take his eyes off her. But it’s not long before she snaps out of her fascination and disappears back into her leafy hiding spot, no doubt joining her sisters to rely on safety in numbers. If he looks carefully enough, Itachi can see three other sets of gleaming, otherworldly eyes staring back at him from the bushes.</p>
<p>Repressing a shudder, Itachi promptly stops looking. </p>
<p>“Huh,” Shisui murmurs, “Guess that means she likes you.” </p>
<p>“I’m flattered,” Itachi replies, proud of his steady tone. “Does she have a name?”</p>
<p>“I call her Charlie. The darker one is Echo, the teal girl is Delta, and the one with the stripe… Well, that’s Blue.” </p>
<p>Despite himself, Itachi can feel the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips. “She’s your favorite, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>In a gesture endearingly reminiscent of the raptor before him, Shisui tilts his head in curiosity. “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“Your face,” Itachi says. “Your expression changed when you were talking about her.”</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Shisui ducks his head, but not before Itachi catches the faintest trace of a flush on his face. “Well, don’t tell the other ones,” he mutters, before he explains, “Blue <em> is </em> different, though. It’s too early to make any definitive observations, but from what I’ve seen so far she’s shaping up to be the leader of the pack.”</p>
<p>“But not an alpha, right?” Itachi asks. “From what we’ve learned about animal dynamics, alpha theory’s been widely disproven, correct?”</p>
<p>Shisui snorts. “In dogs and wolves, yeah, but God only knows how fucking velociraptor social structures are formed.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Shisui agrees, after a long pause that has Itachi looking at him questioningly, “I guess we will.” </p>
<p>Since it’s clear the raptors are finished with the humans in their midst, Shisui leads Itachi back to his office--but not before locking the enclosure with a level of security that would make a nuclear bunker proud. After that, it’s time for the less flashy portion of Itachi’s new job, though he’s almost more eager to dive into the task of reviewing Shisui’s collection of notes and observations. As the hours pass and his workload increases, Itachi is keenly aware of the stolen glances Shisui continues to send his way from across the room when he thinks Itachi isn’t paying attention, his brow furrowed and his eyes searching. But for the sake of his sanity Itachi ignores both Shisui’s attention and the heat collecting at the back of his neck in response. They’re coworkers, he reminds himself at least half a dozen times, nothing more and nothing less. </p>
<p>By the time the sky has darkened and the sun has begun to set, Itachi’s shoved so much information about animal behavior into his brain in such rapid succession he feels as if his head could explode with it. And yet, he’s surprisingly eager to return the following day and do it all again. It’s a tantalizing prospect, the idea of observing the raptors’ training and bearing witness to something no living person has ever seen before. Plus, the concept of embarking on such a journey with Shisui… well, like the man himself said before: there are worse things.</p>
<p>As he goes through the motions of gathering his belongings and preparing to leave, Itachi once again finds himself on the end of Shisui’s staring. Heaving an annoyed sigh, he tells the man, “If you have something you need to say to me--”</p>
<p>“I never thanked you,” Shisui cuts in, the words unexpectedly vulnerable, “for talking to your father.”</p>
<p>Itachi blinks. Of all the things he expected to come out of Shisui’s mouth, a heartfelt thanks was nowhere near the top of the list. “That isn’t necessary.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Shisui argues with a quiet ferocity, “it is.” </p>
<p>To that, Itachi has no reply. There’s simply nothing he can say, so instead he chooses to return Shisui’s intense gaze for what feels like an eternity. Time comes to a halt and the world around them is utterly silent as, not for the first time, Shisui becomes the only thing he can focus on. It feels like he’s waiting for something, though what exactly that something <em> is </em> Itachi has no idea. </p>
<p>Eventually, Shisui’s eyes flicker away, and he clears his throat before roughly saying, “Anyway, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Itachi murmurs, as if dragging himself out of a trance, “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>That feeling of fogginess, of being off-kilter, stays with him as he exits the paddock and returns to his car. Once he’s in the driver’s seat for a long moment he simply sits there, breathing in and out as evenly as he’s able with his eyes firmly shut. His hands grip the steering wheel as if he’s seeking a sense of balance that in truth never fully returns. Because even with his eyes closed all Itachi can see is the intensity of Shisui’s dark gaze burning into his own.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, he finally forces himself to drive away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Considering the bizarre tension that continues to ebb and flow between them, it’s shockingly easy to become Shisui’s partner in dinosaur-rearing crime.</p>
<p>Of course, it helps that the task of raising four soon to be man-sized murder machines into a lifestyle at least resembling domesiticity is monumental enough to keep them both occupied. The truth is that it takes even less time than Itachi would have expected for the two of them to establish a routine, and only slightly more time for said routine to become both comfortable and familiar. </p>
<p>Their days together go like this: as always, Itachi drags himself from his bed at the crack of dawn and tosses on a three-piece suit before driving across the park to reach the raptor paddock. After that, he waits in his car for God knows how long before Shisui arrives like the sun itself and chides him for getting to work so early when Shisui himself can’t be bothered to arrive on time. In response, Itachi makes a snide comment about Shisui’s eternal bedhead or his poor work ethic before following him into their shared office.</p>
<p>Once they’re inside, they review the footage of the night before and make sure the children managed to avoid getting up to anything horrifying in their absence. Then, Shisui goes to feed them, with Itachi hot on his heels taking notes and watching for any signs of danger. He keeps his meals light enough to make sure they’re motivated during their training, but not so lean that they start looking at Shisui and Itachi as their food. The training goes on throughout the day, with Shisui drilling the same commands over and over again to make sure the behaviors have been fully proofed. In between observing Shisui’s practice Itachi takes the same calls and sends the same emails he always has; the difference now is that he keeps one eye on the raptors as he does it. Only once he’s fully satisfied with the raptors’ progress does Shisui return to his worn, leather office chair to complete a record of his and Itachi’s day before Itachi himself leaves, and he almost always leaves before Shisui. Then the day ends, and another one begins, following nearly the same pattern as the day before it. </p>
<p>All in all, it’s not the worst habit one can find one’s self in. A part of Itachi almost welcomes the change, as it’s hard not to find the work Shisui is doing incredibly fascinating. Honestly, even something as simple as teaching the girls’ their names has him captivated. </p>
<p>That particular endeavor begins almost two weeks after Itachi finds himself in Shisui’s service. “Normally I wouldn’t wait this long,” Shisui explains as he and Itachi enter the raptors’ enclosure to begin, the smell of meat drawing the four creatures out of their hiding spot. At this point, some of the knee-jerk fear Itachi felt around the raptors has faded--some, but not all, an instinct he suspects is probably for the best. “With dogs, the sooner you start name recognition training, the better.”</p>
<p>“Why not begin earlier?” Itachi asks.</p>
<p>“I wanted to make sure they fully trusted me before I tried to outright command them,” Shisui says, which Itachi supposes makes sense. Previously he had watched as Shisui did nothing but press his finger on his clicker and reward the velociraptors every time they so much as glanced in his direction. It was tedious work, and Itachi admired Shisui’s dedication to the process. Not once did the man appear anything less than completely and totally focused on his task, as dull as it might seem to an outside observer, and not for the first time Itachi understood how Shisui had so easily climbed to the top of an ever-growing field. </p>
<p>“And you think they trust you now?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I think getting them to overcome millions of years of killer instinct so they can fully open their hearts to me is kind of a pipe dream,” Shisui admits as the pack’s gaze locks onto him. “But all of this is going to fall to shit if I can’t get their attention when I need it, which is where you come in.”</p>
<p>Itachi frowns. “Me?”</p>
<p>“For them to really understand what their names mean, I need to work with them one-on-one. That means I need you to keep the other three focused in the meantime.”</p>
<p>It suddenly becomes painfully clear why today Shisui decided to saddle him with his second clicker and a treat pouch of tiny, dead mice. “Remind me to tell my father terrible things about you if I manage to survive this,” he mutters, ignoring the grin Shisui shoots him in response.</p>
<p>“Have a little faith in me, would you?” he asks, and regrettably, Itachi does.</p>
<p>Shockingly, neither one of them ends up maimed or murdered by the end of the exercise. It helps that all Itachi is really tasked with doing is moving in circles around the pen and rewarding the raptors for following his cues, though part of him does wonder if he’s treating them for herding him like unsuspecting cattle. Regardless, Shisui ends up keeping his word and seems to make at least some headway with the dinosaurs as the day comes to a close. Unsurprisingly, Blue is the most responsive, and is turning her head at least eighty percent of the time Shisui calls for her after only a day of training. Echo and Delta trail behind her, but Shisui’s still pleased with getting the attention one out of every five times considering they’ve just gotten started. But the creature that proves the most vexing is Charlie, as hilariously she will only listen to Itachi’s voice.</p>
<p>“This is so incredibly insulting,” Shisui whines, not for the first time, as they exit the paddock side by side. It’s an unusually late finish for the two of them, with the moon high in the black night sky as they walk to their cars, but for once Itachi isn’t bothered. If anything he’s riding high on his victory, smugly pleased to find himself the little dinosaur’s favorite. “They’re supposed to be <em> my </em> raptors.” </p>
<p>“I can’t help the fact that Charlie has exceedingly good taste,” Itachi retorts, and Shisui snorts.</p>
<p>“You <em> would </em> say that.” Still, there’s not even a hint of anger or resentment in Shisui’s face, beleaguered as he pretends to be. If anything, he just looks… happy, which Itachi supposes is to be expected given his success with the raptors today. Itachi can admit it’s a good look on him, though he banishes that thought from his mind the second he thinks it; the less time he spends considering Shisui’s good looks, the better. </p>
<p>An unusual softness touches Shisui’s features, and before Itachi can question it, the man tells him, “You did well in there, earlier.”</p>
<p>This time it’s Itachi’s turn to snort. “I highly doubt that,” he replies honestly. While Itachi can easily admit that he’s gifted in a variety of areas, he isn’t exactly confident that dinosaur training makes the list. If anything, he’s pretty sure he’s merely stumbling along, guided only by Shisui’s advice and experience.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Shisui retorts, his words the warmest part of the cool, coastal night, and Itachi’s grateful the darkness hides the blush he can feel settling in his cheeks. For the most part working with Shisui is pleasantly unremarkable, but every once in a while a moment comes along that reminds Itachi of the rather… <em> intimate </em> beginning to their relationship, and each time it happens Itachi’s helpless to the power the memories hold over him. It’s startling to be reminded that, despite all the differences between them, these days they mostly like one another and maybe even occasionally enjoy each other’s company.</p>
<p>Somehow, despite all the odds, Shisui and his gaggle of ever-growing predators manage to fall into Itachi’s life as if they’ve always belonged there. A part of Itachi is expecting that as his reports to his father grow longer and more promising, Fugaku will pull the plug on this project and stick Itachi back in his tower high above Isla Nublar. But the reassignment never comes, and so day after day Itachi returns to the raptor paddock. More specifically, day after day he returns to Shisui’s side, and the worst part is that, secretly, he doesn’t actually mind. In fact, though he’d die before he’d ever admit it, Itachi’s actually come to welcome this new routine, but he supposes even the strangest of things are possible in Jurassic World. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It occurs to Itachi, roughly two months after Shisui has crash-landed into his life once more, that he knows shockingly little about the island’s resident velociraptor trainer. </p>
<p>Sure, there are small tidbits about Shisui’s life he’s collected along the way, stolen pieces of information he can add to the knowledge he was gifted all those years ago in a dank bar on the other side of the world. By sheer coincidence, he’s learned that Shisui needs glasses but is usually vain enough to favor contacts (a misfortune in Itachi’s opinion, but he wisely keeps that thought to himself). He’s also learned how Shisui takes his coffee, a grave necessity considering the two of them take turns footing the breakfast bill throughout the week, and he’s become very well acquainted with the terrors of an uncaffeinated Shisui. </p>
<p>Outside of scattered facts, there are shades of Shisui’s character that Itachi has glimpsed along the way. Through the time they’ve spent together, he’s gathered that Shisui is equal parts hardworking yet lazy, serious-minded yet flippant, friendly yet secretive, and given his own pragmatic nature the swirling ball of contradictions should repel Itachi. But they don’t; if anything, they only serve to make Itachi more curious, despite his better instincts. He supposes he could simply just <em> ask </em> the man a few questions here and there to learn more about him without causing too much trouble between them. </p>
<p>However, instead of making the rational move and beginning a conversation like normal people do, Itachi decides to snoop.</p>
<p>At this point in their working relationship, he’s proven himself worthy of a key to a raptor paddock, which means early one morning he’s able to sneak into the office to do some reconnaissance. A part of Itachi feels guilty, like he’s betraying the trust that Shisui’s placed in him, but he reasons just a few minutes of poking around can’t hurt. After all, it’s not as if he’s digging through Shisui’s belongings in the hopes of undermining his work or selling his research to a greedy competitor. He just wants to get to know him--nothing more, nothing less. </p>
<p>For the most part, Shisui’s desk is pretty unremarkable. It’s messy, a controlled chaos of a system that makes sense to Shisui and Shisui alone, and Itachi’s eyes wander over the collection of sticky notes and manila folders without much interest. He’s feeling increasingly stupid about this mad quest until his gaze catches on a framed photograph sitting next to Shisui’s computer. Leaning closer to get a better look, Itachi studies the picture, its colors faded with age and sun exposure. Still, the figures and the setting are clear enough, and fondness curls in his chest as he takes in the image of a young boy, his chubby face split open with a gap-toothed grin, and the smiling man with an arm wrapped around his small shoulders. The two are in the desert, their hair whipping in the wind, and behind them the hint of a skull and bones peak out of the sand. </p>
<p>Sinking into Shisui’s chair, he takes the photo into his hand and is so engrossed in the picture it takes him a stunningly long time to notice he’s not alone. When he finally glances up, he’s surprised to find Shisui doesn’t look angry or even unnerved by his invasion. Wordlessly he walks over to where Itachi is sitting and very gently takes the photo from Itachi’s hands.</p>
<p>“Your father,” Itachi eventually says, more a statement than a question, and Shisui nods as he leans against his desk.</p>
<p>“I was eight in that picture,” he explains, lips curving up as he continues, “My dad was always gone on some expedition or off giving a lecture, so I didn’t see him a lot growing up. But everything changed once the summer rolled in. During the summer I spent months with him digging up bones and baking in the sun. It was the best part of my life.”</p>
<p>Itachi takes a moment to digest that, pondering what it must be like to have even a single sweet memory with your father. The concept is almost too foreign to imagine. “What does he think about your recent career change?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t,” Shisui replies simply as he sets the frame on his desk once more. “He died when I was twelve. Suicide.”</p>
<p>A cold pit forms in Itachi’s stomach at the pronouncement. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too,” Shisui admits, favoring him with a sad smile. It’s perhaps the clearest display of intimacy between them thus far, this moment of unguarded regret, and privately Itachi marvels at the sight even if he doesn’t feel worthy of Shisui’s confidence. “Sometimes I wonder if everything I’ve ever done with my career is all just one crazy attempt at getting him back. Pathetic, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Not even a little,” Itachi retorts quietly. He’s never been good at things like this, giving words of comfort and reassurance, and a part of him wilts at the prospect. But he figures that it’s worth the risk of falling flat on his face, just this once. “I think he’d be proud of you, if he were here. Of everything you’ve managed to accomplish.”</p>
<p>Shisui pins him with a look that’s somewhere between amused and touched. “Incredible,” he murmurs. “It’s like watching the Grinch’s heart grow three times its size.”</p>
<p>“Forget I said anything,” Itachi mutters, cheek burning as he all but flees from Shisui’s chair, and ignores the way Shisui’s laugh fills their office. </p>
<p>After that, there’s a nearly imperceptible shift between the two of them, an ease that takes the place where awkward silences and snide remarks once lived. Slowly yet surely, the more guarded aspect of their relationship slips away to reveal a comfortable intimacy that Itachi finds equal parts welcome and troubling. As days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, it becomes less and less unusual to swap more pieces of their lives with one another. Over a dull and unproductive Sunday afternoon where the raptors are unwilling to work and Shisui’s equally disinclined to force them, Itachi learns of the man’s distant and critical mother. Not long after that he gets a taste of the woman herself, as during a phonecall with her son that Itachi regrettably overhears she opens the conversation asking if he’s still wasting his numerous degrees. Though Shisui laughs it off later, it’s clear by the tightness in his jaw that the comment has served to pick at a still tender wound. Given the exacting pressure his own father has placed upon him, Itachi’s more than able to sympathize with Shisui’s plight. </p>
<p>While he’s still not entirely sure how to classify their relationship, if Itachi were to guess he supposes it would probably be viewed as friendship. It’s an intriguing possibility for someone like Itachi, a person who, for a variety of reasons, has never been one to maintain an army of close contacts. But there are aspects of their interactions that still remain unclassifiable, little moments here and there that Itachi has no idea what to make of. </p>
<p>Itachi had unthinkingly begun keeping a list of said moments when, about three months into their partnership, he started braiding his hair to manage it around the raptors. While the logical thing to do would have been simply to chop it off, a rebellious part of Itachi was willing to risk it as his father had been not-so-subtly suggesting for him to do just that since the moment Itachi began growing it out. Silly and perhaps superficial as it sounded, it was one of the few pieces of himself that Itachi had been able to maintain for himself, an aspect of his personhood that was not directly crafted by Uchiha Fugaku. But wandering around with unmanaged hair when one worked with crafty dinosaurs possessing shockingly nimble hands was foolish at best, hence the braiding.</p>
<p>The morning he made his decision Itachi had entered the office and was surprised to find Shisui staring at him, his expression pensive and almost startled. Frowning, he greeted Shisui, “Good morning?” </p>
<p>“You changed your hair,” Shisui said in response, and Itachi’s frown only deepened. “It looks nice.”</p>
<p>“Thank you?” Itachi offered, thoroughly puzzled. But before he could even question the exchange Shisui launched into some tangent about the raptor’s cognitive development and if they were entering a stage in their life where they might become more rebellious. And, though Itachi followed his lead and went through the motions of their routine, he couldn’t manage to shake the odd feeling the day’s beginning had stirred within him. </p>
<p>Not long after that interaction, there was the day where Itachi was running uncharacteristically late to work and stumbled into the raptor paddock to find Shisui fast asleep on the office’s couch. For a long moment Itachi had simply lingered in the doorway feeling like an intruder and debating whether or not to head back to his apartment. Instead, he had quietly closed the paddock door and stepped inside. It was odd to see Shisui so still, so silent, and the image of his sleep-soft features and crooked glasses had something squeezing in Itachi’s chest. Swallowing thickly, he reached to pull the ancient, threadbare quilt draped over the back of the couch across Shisui before settling at his own desk and resolving to ignore before Shisui and the emotions the man managed to inspire in him.</p>
<p>The worst instance was the time that Itachi was picking up their orders from the Starbucks he’d come to favor and found himself face-to-face with evidence of Shisui’s ever-growing popularity. Itachi was alternating between waiting for their drinks and engaging in not-so-passive aggressive email combat with the head of Asset Containment when a voice suddenly asked him, “You work with Shisui, right?”</p>
<p>Glancing up from his phone, Itachi evaluated the woman in front of him. After a second of studying her faded orange hair and awkward yet earnest smile, he eventually replied, “I do.” </p>
<p>Laughing self-consciously, she said, “Sorry, I know that’s kind of a weird question. He just comes in here a lot, and he’s always really nice.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s too much to hope that he tips well on top of his nicety,” Itachi countered dryly, hoping to put her at ease. </p>
<p>The gesture seemed to work, as she grinned and replied, “Better than most of the Americans and their bratty kids, that’s for sure.” Some of that hesitation reentered her expression as she continued, “This is probably <em> so </em> not my business, but… Is he seeing anyone?” </p>
<p>It was an innocent enough question, an inquiry that Itachi should have no opinion of feelings on whatsoever. But despite his better instincts it <em> did </em> bother him, the idea that someone other than himself has noticed Shisui in such a manner. Itachi isn’t stupid and he certainly isn’t blind; he <em> knows </em> that Shisui is attractive, that plenty of people probably find him attractive and would be interested in pursuing him. Rationally he understands that he has no claim over Shisui because they slept together once years ago or because they spend most of their time together now. </p>
<p>That said, perhaps a small part of him he’s spent months trying not to validate or acknowledge kind of wishes that he did. “I wouldn’t know,” Itachi eventually answered, pleased his voice came out less strained than he expected, and mercifully that was the end of their conversation. </p>
<p>Rather than head to the raptor paddock, Itachi found himself walking the main path of Jurassic World until he ended up inside of the Gentle Giants exhibit. Shisui was already waiting for him, displeasure evident on his face despite the wide sunglasses obscuring most of his features. Still, he brightened at the sight of Itachi and announced, “Finally, the only thing that could make this morning tolerable.”</p>
<p>Resisting the impulse to roll his eyes, Itachi handed him his coffee and replied, “You’re in quite the mood today.”</p>
<p>“How could I not be with this freakshow going on?” he countered, waving a hand to emphasize the camera crew surrounding the herd of little dinosaurs. It had been Itachi’s idea to test the viability of Shisui’s suggested changes to the park by way of social media, and Fugaku had been approving enough to fund a select few ‘behind the scenes’ shorts starring the trainers and keepers to showcase how well cared-for the animals of Jurassic World were. The goal was that enough Twitter shares and Tumblr reblogs would result in a slew of good publicity which would then lead to an increase in revenue.</p>
<p>Naturally Shisui found the concept to be personally offensive and had insisted on being present to make sure the animals weren’t harmed or stressed out by the whole charade. Of course, Itachi had planned on requesting his assistance from the very beginning, but he was polite enough to let Shisui believe he was actually taking a stand against The Man by standing around and glowering in the dust.</p>
<p>“It’s a necessary evil,” Itachi told him, not for the first time, as they watched the cameraman adjust their lighting and crewmembers attach mics to the Jurassic World staff. </p>
<p>“Yeah, emphasis on the word ‘evil,’” Shisui retorted. “People shouldn’t have to be suckered into giving a shit about animal welfare; they should just <em> do </em> it.” </p>
<p>“A fact that <em> you </em> know and <em> I </em>know, yet my father remains much hazier on,” Itachi said before taking a sip of his own drink. The memory of how his day began caused his Pumpkin Spice Latte to taste unusually bitter on his tongue. Still, an odd sense of obligation caused him to inform Shisui of the encounter. “One of your admirers accosted me earlier.”</p>
<p>“Just the one? I must be losing my touch.” Itachi resisted the impulse to dump his drink on his companion at the response. “Dare I ask the identity of this person?” </p>
<p>“The barista at the coffeeshop. I didn’t catch her name.” </p>
<p>“Becca?” Shisui asked, seemingly surprised. “Huh. Didn’t see that one coming.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you’re not as skilled at romantic endeavors as you think you are, then,” Itachi muttered, sounding sullen despite his best efforts, and Shisui snorted. </p>
<p>“Now, now. No need to be testy,” he chided. Before Itachi could detail exactly why it <em> was </em> necessary for him to be testy, Shisui continued, “Why even tell me this?”</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you going to do something about it?”</p>
<p>“What kind of ‘something’ are we talking here?”</p>
<p>His frustration growing, Itachi said, “I don’t know, ask her out? Isn’t that what people do when they’re interested in one another?”</p>
<p>“Traditionally, yes, but I’m not exactly lining up to give her my number. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a nice girl, but she isn’t my type.”</p>
<p>Looking back on the conversation, Itachi would tell himself it was a fit of spontaneous and unexplainable insanity that caused him to respond to that statement with the following question: “Then what <em> is </em> your type?” </p>
<p>Even behind the cover of his wide-framed sunglasses, Shisui’s gaze still managed to be piercing. “Do you really have to ask?” he replied quietly, and Itachi was quite literally stunned into speechlessness in return. </p>
<p>For a long moment he simply stared at Itachi, who was blinking uselessly with his mouth hanging open, before the sound of a triceratops whimpering pulled Shisui’s focus in an entirely different direction. “Hey!” Shisui snapped, storming off to drive some unsuspecting cameraman into extinction. “What did I say about interfering with their natural habitat? You wanna send them into a fucking stampede or something?” </p>
<p>The display was an excellent salve to quiet Itachi’s suddenly racing heart, and he watched with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as Shisui tore through the set with the fever of a madman. As expected, Shisui was acting none the wiser when he returned to Itachi’s side, apparently content to ignore the earlier weirdness between or perhaps ignorant of it entirely. But blissful unawareness was never a talent Itachi found himself blessed with, and combined with all the other unusual moments between the two of them over the last few months, Itachi found himself… preoccupied.</p>
<p>Weeks later and he still finds himself preoccupied. Life is easy enough when he’s knee-deep in animal viscera and trying not to get devoured by adolescent carnivores, the times where he’s so busy with work he can’t consider anything other than the absolute necessities. The trouble comes in when he’s alone in his apartment, cooking dinner or reading in bed, and his idle mind drifts to horrific possibilities he’d rather die than consider fully. For the sake of both his job and his sanity, Itachi shoves such thoughts down as far as they’ll go, sinking them to the bottom of his mental ocean like the Titanic herself. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Itachi, it seems like his Titanic is eager to drag him down with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The week before Thanksgiving, Itachi enters he and Shisui’s office and finds himself in the middle of a complete and total bloodbath.</p>
<p>An unkind part of Itachi, the part that’s <em> not </em> leaping headfirst into an anxiety attack, finds it fitting that the one day he strolls in late is the day that Shisui goes and gets himself murdered. Two days ago he had asked Nagato and Konan to meet him from brunch and update him on the many, <em> many </em> duties he had left for them. Overall the meeting had been successful and Itachi was equal parts impressed and pleased by their progress. Of course, nothing gold in this world could stay, and it wasn’t long until the topic of discussion pivoted to Shisui and his hairbrained raptor scheme. And, because recently Itachi’s had a difficult time keeping his Shisui-related thoughts in order, for the first time he felt his carefully crafted armor crack under the keen eyes of his subordinates. For the first time, Itachi felt just as human and armorless as every other person on this island--and it sucked.</p>
<p>That same fragile streak hits Itachi all over again as he finds Shisui feebly trying to wind gauze around his steadily oozing hand. At the sound of Itachi’s entrance, Shisui lifts his head and offers Itachi a small, shaky smile. “Oh, hey,” he says, as if his skin isn’t clammy and chalky white and he isn’t <em> bleeding to death</em>.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Itachi asks, the question far too fearful to come out as the demand he means it to be. He crosses the room in three long, quick strides and finds himself face to face with a nightmare he never even knew he had. </p>
<p>“The pack’s entering their shitty teen phase,” Shisui explains airly, though his trembling fingers undermine his carelessness. “And, like any teenager, they’re rebelling.”</p>
<p>Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Itachi takes the wrap from Shisui’s damp hand with a muttered, “Give me that.” Though the last thing he wants to see is the mangled skin beneath the white fabric, he carefully peels the cloth back and releases a small gasp in response. Somehow it’s worse than he’s expecting, a collage of deep puncture wounds and violent gashes covering Shisui’s fingers and the top of his hand. One scratch is dangerously close to the vein alongside his inner wrist, and Itachi holds back a shudder at what might have been. </p>
<p>“It looks worse than it is,” Shisui offers weakly, and Itachi looks up at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Really? Because it looks pretty terrible,” he retorts, shaking his head. “These injuries are serious, Shisui; you should see one of the park’s doctors for them.”</p>
<p>“No way,” Shisui insists, the intensity of his tone catching Itachi by surprise. “If I show them this shit they’ll scrap the project. There’s no way the suits will let me keep these raptors if they know they’ve attacked me.”</p>
<p>As much as Itachi wants to protest, he knows Shisui isn’t wrong; if word gets out that the raptors have attacked their keeper, they’ll almost certainly be euthanized. And, despite his better judgment, the idea of Shisui losing the animals he’s put so much time and care into bothers Itachi more than it probably should. </p>
<p>His mind unreasonably made up, Itachi sighs. “Go sit down.” Shisui opens to his mouth to argue, to which Itachi adds, “If you won’t let the doctors help me, at least let me.” </p>
<p>Scowling, Shisui plops down into his office chair, looking for all the world like a petulant child. In any other circumstance it might be charming, but right now Itachi’s too close to vomiting uncontrollably to find Shisui’s attitude endearing. While he knows enough about the care and keeping of animals to steer clear of trying some amateur stitchwork on the bites, it’s clear to Itachi that they need a thorough cleaning once the bleeding has stopped. It’s lucky that Itachi knows this tiny office like the back of his own, un-mauled hand, as he’s able to quickly locate all of their combined first aid kit supplies before Shisui can die of blood loss. </p>
<p>The silence between them as Itachi goes through the motions of drowning the injuries in alcohol is suffocating. Belatedly it occurs to Itachi that it’s probably because he’s gotten so used to Shisui’s seemingly endless chatter, perhaps even come to welcome the man’s constant dialogue over the last few months. It pricks at him, like stepping in a shard of glass, how much it bothers him to see Shisui both figuratively and literally beaten down. </p>
<p>For the sake of having sound between them once more, Itachi clears his throat and asks, “So, which one of the girls did this?”</p>
<p>“Echo,” Shisui answers, after a beat. “She’s been a real brat lately, trying to push me and Blue’s buttons so she can get to the front of the pack.” </p>
<p>“And how has Blue taken this little development?”</p>
<p>“About as well as any other aggressively territorial apex predator would,” he replies blithely. “So far it’s just been spats here and there, annoying pissing contests that don’t amount to anything. But today…” The air leaves Shisui’s lungs in a shaky rush as he grimaces and says, “It’s my fault, Itachi. I forgot what they were, and the second I saw them start going at it I just…”</p>
<p>“Panicked,” Itachi concludes quietly, eyes on Shisui’s split skin, and from the corner of his vision he catches sight of the man nodding in affirmation. </p>
<p>“I’m such a fucking idiot,” he declares, darkly amused in a way Itachi hates. </p>
<p>“No, you aren’t,” Itachi disagrees. “You love them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like a <em> fucking idiot</em>,” Shisui counters, and Itachi scowls. </p>
<p>“The whole point of this project was for you to form a connection with these creatures, and you’ve done that. You can’t blame yourself for this any more than you can blame them. We’re all just animals acting on our natures.”</p>
<p>Shisui scoffs. “How reassuring.” Whatever humor he’s feeling, malformed and misplaced though it may be, disappears in a puff of smoke. “I never should have come to this island.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Itachi snaps before he can think better of it, lifting his head to pin Shisui with a heated look. “One setback doesn’t undo all the progress you’ve made and all the good work you’ve done.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t it?” Shisui asks quietly, his expression unreadable, and that’s when it clicks. Suddenly he knows exactly what Shisui’s really afraid of, and the knowledge sours Itachi’s stomach. </p>
<p>Given all the work he’s put in to be Uchiha Fugaku’s perfect, well-mannered, and efficient son, he knows what’s expected of him. Deep down Itachi’s more than aware of the fact that he should offer Shisui a polite, sympathetic pat on the shoulder before turning on his heel and informing all important parties of this incident in order to erase these damned and unpredictable creatures from Jurassic World. It’s the logical decision to make, the pragmatic one, and years ago Itachi would have done just that. </p>
<p>This time, however… “No, it doesn’t,” Itachi answers softly, “because no one but us will ever know about this.” </p>
<p>Shisui stares at him, expression cracked and broken open, and Itachi fidgets under the weight of his gaze. “Why?” he asks, the word a whisper of a question, and Itachi shrugs.</p>
<p>“You said it yourself: the higher ups would cull the pack just like all the others if they found out about this.” </p>
<p>The weight of what Itachi refuses to spell out--Itachi’s willingness to put his own career on the line for the sake of Shisui’s traitorous raptors--seems to settle on Shisui’s shoulders. “It’s a stupid choice, you know,” he says, after a pause. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m aware,” Itachi agrees darkly. Without allowing himself to consider his actions, he very lightly brushes his thumb over the soft cotton bandaging of the wounded hand still clutched between two of his own. “So don’t make me regret it,” he adds, and the smile Shisui offers in return could outshine all the stars in the night sky.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replies, and the craziest thing of all is that Itachi actually believes him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone has any questions regarding Shisui’s suddenly and inexplicably injured hand, the masses wisely keep their questions and concerns to themselves. It helps that, mercifully, after the raptors’ attempt at mutiny the pack manages to settle down and avoid spilling anymore human blood. Itachi suspects that part of that success is due to the expansion of the raptors’ territory, a welcome addition that he’d had to pull more than a few strings to acquire as quickly as he did. </p>
<p>(It also helps that Itachi makes up a ridiculous lie about a cooking accident to get Shisui some antibiotics to keep said injured hand from rotting off his body; he makes Shisui vow to foot their Starbucks bill for the rest of the month as payment.)</p>
<p>Truthfully the plan to widen the raptors’ space had been in the works since the very beginning, as their enclosure adjacent to the office had only been a temporary protective cradle. Now that the dinosaurs have grown from babies that could fit in the palms of his hand to lanky therapods as tall as his knees, Shisui had decided there was no time like the present to release the beasts into the wild. Their new home, located close enough to Shisui and Itachi’s office to keep their operation running smoothly, is a vast, military-grade birdcage, with towering concrete walls and massive gates to hold the dinosaurs in place. </p>
<p>Despite the fact that the memory of Shisui’s skewering remains painfully vivid in his mind’s eye, Itachi still finds it endearing to watch the tentative way the raptors poke and prod at the new environment. Their movements are slow, methodical, and undeniably nervous, and Itachi can’t control the small smile that spreads across his face as Charlie shoots him a worried glance. </p>
<p>“Push her out of the nest, Mama Bird,” Shisui chides, though the words are all syrupy affection, and Itachi bites the grin that threatens to break out. They’re balancing on the iron bridgeways that hang above the enclosure itself, watching the raptors from a safe distance while maintaining a very unsafe distance from one another. It had been Shisui’s idea to slowly yet gradually wean the girls off of close physical contact with them, as the dinosaurs were rapidly growing into creatures a human being couldn’t safely spend time with. But as logical as the decision was, that didn’t make it any more palatable, and Itachi is sure that the separation bothers Shisui just as much as it does himself. </p>
<p>“Tough talk from the person who has a full-scale meltdown every time Blue strays from his sight,” Itachi retorts, chuckling as Shisui elbows him in offense.</p>
<p>“Hey,” the man replies sharply, though the crinkling around his eyes undermines his righteous anger. “I’ll have you know that Blue is a sensitive woman who happens to benefit from extra guidance and support.”</p>
<p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dr. Uchiha.” Itachi releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he sees Charlie finally relax into her new world, the tense lines of her body smoothing out, and at this point he knows Shisui well enough to expect he’s doing the same. </p>
<p>A devilish cheerfulness enters Shisui’s features as he says, “Oh, speaking of things I do at night--”</p>
<p>“For the sake of your own health, I would <em> highly </em> recommend not finishing that sentence.”</p>
<p>“Is that any way to talk to the guy offering you a free meal?”</p>
<p>Itachi turns to look at him, suspiciously regarding him for any signs of treachery, but all he finds is a genuine sincerity that has him squirming. “What’s the catch?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean besides being forced to suffer the indignity of my company for a few hours?” Shisui offers dryly, which is perhaps the least convincing response he could have given.</p>
<p>The disbelief must show on his face because Shisui runs a hand through his hair and glances away in an uncharacteristic display of self-consciousness. Itachi stares at him, fascinated by this suddenly unsure creature in his midst, and listens intently as Shisui continues, “Look, you might think that I don’t know or understand everything you’ve done to help me out since I came here, but I do. Really, I do, and I get that you’ve put your ass on the line for me, like, eighty times, so I just… I want to thank you. For doing that. With a high quality yet also reasonably priced dinner.” </p>
<p>There are about as many reasons to turn down Shisui’s invitation as there are to tell the world about his man-eating raptors. Yet once again Itachi finds himself making the most irrational choice possible. “Fine,” he agrees, ignoring the way Shisui perks up like a newly adopted Golden Retriever. It’s so cute Itachi just has to deflate him by adding, “But you <em> are </em> paying.”</p>
<p>“Your father is a millionaire and you’re seriously going to be this cheap?”</p>
<p>“Billionaire,” Itachi corrects primly, before adding, “I’ll meet you on Main Street at six,” and walking off without another word. </p>
<p>After that, the rest of Itachi’s day dissolves into a blur of anticipation and anxiety. At least a hundred times he considers backing out of their dinner arrangement that is most certainly <em> not </em> a date. Even as he frantically digs through his closet to fit something appropriate for their outing he mentally composes a bevy of excuses to get out of the evening Shisui’s planned for them, texts that say, <em> sorry to bail last minute but one of meetings ran unexpectedly late</em>, or <em> oops I just happened to catch the consumption, guess I’ll see you tomorrow! </em> </p>
<p>But despite his desire for cowardice, Itachi listens to the angels of his better nature and keeps his obligation to Shisui. At exactly six o’clock he finds himself cutting through the fading crowds, his pulse fluttering nervously in his throat as he glances up to see Shisui already waiting for him. Internally Itachi curses himself for this sudden and unexpected uncertainty; all the months he’s spent in the man’s company, mocking and admiring him in equal measure as they’ve worked side by side, yet somehow he’s found himself right back where they started. Somehow they’re dancing around each other once more, playing an emotionally charged game of chicken that has Itachi feeling an almost giddy type of dread.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you made it,” Shisui says, as Itachi strolls up to him with a frown protectively plastered across his face. </p>
<p>“Stranger things have happened,” Itachi replies flatly, and Shisui merely smirks in response. It’s an expression Itachi chooses to ignore, like all the other things about Shisui that he ignores for the sake of his workplace productivity and, frankly, his mental health. “So,” he begins, after a pause, “now that you’ve dragged me out here, what exactly are your plans for the evening?” </p>
<p>“Only one way to find out,” Shisui counters, and in an act of remarkable personal strength Itachi forgoes strangling him in favor of silently following him into Jurassic World’s bustling center.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, as he finds himself seated in the back of a dark and busy bar with Shisui as his companion for the night, the deja vu of the situation is not lost on Itachi. All these years later and somehow he’s still in the same exact position as the moment they first met. A part of Itachi is disappointed that, at thirty years of age, he’s once again drawn to a man who thinks wearing boot-cut jeans and a silver ring on nearly every one of his fingers is the height of fashion. But said part is small and easy to squash in favor of the simple act of relaxing his incredibly high and exacting standards for once to give himself time to breathe and live in peace. </p>
<p>“Need I remind you,” Itachi begins, as he watches Shisui inhale a handful of stale peanuts, “that you lured me out here with the promise of a high-quality meal.” </p>
<p>“What’s more high quality than zero calorie beers and lukewarm tater-tots?” Shisui counters, looking perfectly at home in the smoky low light as he drapes an arm over the seat of their booth.</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Itachi asks, “How much time do you have?” </p>
<p>“For you?” Shisui’s smile is as easy as it is disarming as he adds, “All the time in the world.” </p>
<p>Horrifically, a blush threatens to make itself known across Itachi’s cheeks. To cover up the expression, he does the only thing he can think of to kill the moment: he throws a peanut directly at Shisui’s forehead, ignoring the open laughter the man offers in return. “You’re insufferable,” Itachi mutters, and to his credit Shisui doesn’t even bother denying it. </p>
<p>Still, despite his feigned annoyance Itachi doesn’t try to excuse himself from this bizarre, pseudo-date, not even when, after their originally agreed-upon dinner, Shisui lures him out of their seats and into a game of pool. “I’ll make you a deal,” Shisui starts, rolling a cue between his hands, and automatically Itachi retorts, “No,” just for the fun of being contrary. </p>
<p>Looking equal parts amused and exasperated, Shisui says, “For each ball I get in the hole you have to tell me one true thing about yourself.”</p>
<p>The proposal is about the last thing Itachi is expecting to hear. “And why would I do that?”</p>
<p>“Because I asked you nicely,” Shisui replies. “And because, outside of your douchey father and unethical business practices I don’t know a damn thing about you.”</p>
<p>Holding back a frown, Itachi tells him, “Shisui, you know almost <em> everything </em> about me.”</p>
<p>“Only in the biblical sense,” Shisui retorts, soft enough that only Itachi can hear, and Itachi scowls in return.</p>
<p>“For the record, I am not above punching you,” he murmurs, wholly unmoved by the wink Shisui shoots him. Still, the competition is an intriguing one, even if Itachi can’t--or <em> won’</em><em>t</em>--understand why. “Say I agree to this ridiculous deal,” he says. “What exactly do <em> I </em> get out of it?”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you exactly the same.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you think I want to learn anything about you?”</p>
<p>Shisui tilts his head and replies, knowingly, “Don’t you?” </p>
<p>For the second time that evening, Itachi feels his face warming under the attention, and hates Shisui just a little bit for his impact. Swallowing the myriad of curses and insults that bubble to the surface, Itachi instead reaches across him and takes the second cue in his hand before lining up the first shot of the game. </p>
<p>Though Itachi is a man of many talents, it’s not long before he learns that regrettably pool isn’t one of them. Of course, because the universe they inhabit is an inherently cruel one, Shisui is infuriatingly skilled at the game, meaning that just as quickly he’s drawing Itachi-related trivia out of the man word by unwilling word. </p>
<p>Straightening up from his first win of the night, Shisui turns to Itachi and asks him, “Did you really grow up here?”</p>
<p>“Of all the scintillating questions you could pose, <em> that’s </em> what you lead with?” Shaking his head, Itachi answers, “Yes, Shisui. I did in fact grow up on Isla Nublar--a personal tidbit I’m fairly certain you already knew about me, I might add.” </p>
<p>“It’s just too weird to believe,” Shisui tells him. “What kind of guy raises a kid on dinosaur island?”</p>
<p>“The kind of man that has prized his career over his children ever since the day his poor wife brought them into this world,” Itachi replies, smoothing the real pain the statement draws up with a thick coating of chilly humor.</p>
<p>“‘Children’? As in plural?”</p>
<p>Though Itachi is tempted to point out Shisui’s now multiple questions over his limit, for some unknowable reason he decides to indulge him. “My father never talks about it much as it’s not a tool he can use to make money or win acclaim, but he has another son smothered by the weight of our family name.” He spends a moment debating revealing more information before Itachi’s affection for his younger sibling outweighs his fierce desire for privacy. Fighting a smirk, he admits, “My little brother is a nineteen year old internet Communist with a passion for vintage leather jackets and a hatred of our father.”</p>
<p>Looking delighted by the reveal, Shisui says, “I love him already.”</p>
<p>“Well, don’t expect to meet him anytime soon.” Despite his rapidly growing doubt in his pool capabilities, Itachi leans against the table and attempts another shot. It’s better than the last one--at least this time the balls manage to glance off one another--but out of the corner of his eyes he can still Shisui holding back a laugh. Sighing heavily, Itachi straightens and tells him, “Back when he was younger Sasuke swore he wouldn’t come to this place even if I begged him.”</p>
<p>“I take it he isn’t from here, then?”</p>
<p>“For better or worse, our father never cared enough about Sasuke to force his expectations upon him.”</p>
<p>“Lucky you, then.” Itachi watches as yet again Shisui manages to sink another ball in the hole, something that’s entirely unsurprising at this point. What <em> is </em> surprising is the oddly somber shade to Shisui’s features as he rises to his full height and asks, “So, why stay at Jurassic World if Fugaku’s such a pill?” </p>
<p>Why, indeed. The question sits inside Itachi like a lead weight. It was a debate he’d had himself more times than he could count back when he was a younger, more optimistic man, when life felt fresh and the world seemed so much bigger. Often Itachi had wondered why he continued to submit himself to his father’s demands and judgements, why he hadn’t taken any of the many chances for escape presented to him in his youth. There were a variety of answers, each of them varying in quality when it came to validity, but one of them stood out above all the rest. “Because I wasn’t sure if there was anything else I could succeed at it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, bullshit,” Shisui counters, fiercer than Itachi is expecting. “You and I both know you’re a fucking genius, Itachi. You could do anything in this life and manage to have the world eating out of the palm of your hand. Don’t let that frog-faced jackass make you think any different.” </p>
<p>In any other moment, Itachi would retort with a dry remark and smother any hint of sincerity. But for once, Itachi lets a genuine smile paint itself across his face. “How kind of you to defend my honor,” he says, and to his shock and pleasure this time it’s <em> Shisui </em> that flushes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he mutters, before adding, “Why don’t you ask <em> me </em> something this time?”</p>
<p>“If you insist,” Itachi replies slowly. Despite his feigned disinterest, he actually has more than a few questions he’s been dying to direct Shisui’s way. For a man that presents himself as a charmingly open book, the truth is that even after all these months Shisui’s still something of a mystery to him, a puzzle Itachi’s more eager than he should be to put together. Of the many questions rolling around inside Itachi’s head, what manages to leave his stupid mouth is, “Is the only reason you care about all this dinosaur business really just because your father did?”</p>
<p>Shisui freezes, and for a second Itachi feels terribly, horribly guilty. But just as he opens his mouth to apologize, Shisui tells him, as if somehow the act of speaking is as easy as breathing, “Yes, and no.” Itachi knows he’s strayed into dangerous territory, perhaps found himself stepping onto unsettled ground, and truthfully he isn’t expecting any further explanation on the subject. Yet despite the potential danger, Shisui continues, the words quiet and exposed, “When I was a kid, all I ever did was miss him. I spent so much time reading his books and reading his colleagues’ studies and immersing myself in his world so it would feel like he was never gone. But once he was gone for real… I couldn’t let go of him, not completely.” Exhaling harshly, he finishes, “So, the long and short answer is, yeah, I like my work and I like being good at it, but I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t a big part of why I do what I do.”</p>
<p>“As much as I’m loathe to inflate your already dreadfully large ego, you’re too far talented to spend the rest of your life in another man’s shadow.” Something warm and sweet curls in Itachi’s chest as he gently admits, “Despite all evidence to the contrary, you’re a pretty decent guy.”</p>
<p>“Awh, aren’t you sweet,” Shisui retorts, though the jab is more fond than anything else, and that’s when it hits Itachi. Beneath the dim lights of the bar, Itachi feels like, for the very first time, he’s seeing the man across from him clearly. And, most shocking of all, he finds himself liking what he sees.</p>
<p>Then again, maybe it’s not actually shocking at all. Maybe, from the very moment that Shisui walked into his father’s office with a sharp grin and a dreamy idealism, it was always leading to this between them. Itachi’s equal parts afraid of and eager to know what’s destined to come next. </p>
<p>Spurred on by this realization, Itachi asks Shisui, with a sudden, intense determination, “Shisui, why did you really come here?” </p>
<p>For a painfully long second that seems to last a lifetime, Shisui watches him, seemingly weighing the pros and cons of truthfulness. “Look, I didn’t lie to you that day in the elevator,” he eventually starts. “I really did crashland onto this island because I thought I could make a difference here.” Unexpectedly Shisui clams up, darting his gaze away in an odd display of insecurity. Itachi waits, fascinated and mildly nauseous, for him to continue, and nearly loses his breath entirely as Shisui says, “But the possibility of seeing you again… Well, it didn’t suck.” </p>
<p>After a beat, Itachi moves to pick up his long-forgotten pool cue once more. Carefully threading through the stick through his fingers, he lines up as perfectly as he’s able and takes his shot. “Good,” he tells Shisui, and grins as he watches the ball glide effortlessly into the hole--hook, line, and sinker.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all i have to say is that, in my mind, shisui's love language is itachi dunking on him. </p>
<p>see you for the finale!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy valentines day, how many times can i write about itachi and shisui falling in love???</p><p>originally i planned on this being a oneshot, but... well, like always this story quickly spiraled out of my control. </p><p>this project was designed a) so i could actually write something fun and light for once and b) to air my many grievances as a dog trainer watching the original movie and trying to puzzle out exactly what the fuck owen was trying to do with the raptors. </p><p>anyway, thanks for reading and, as always, you can find me on tumblr @ astoldbygingersnaps. see you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>